It's Kind of Taboo
by LadyZombie
Summary: Forbidden isn't the exact word to use for their relationship, but inappropriate would be right on target. He is twice her age and yet could not help but be attracted to her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the story. That means the characters or anything that has to do with the characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was already eight at night when Ryuken turned his attention from his paperwork to the window in his office. He could help but to think about her. The way she laughed, the way she smiled when she looked at him. He knew it was wrong to be think about her in such a manner. Yet he couldn't resist being attracted to her. She was funny, smart, kind and had a certain spark that caught his eye. What disgusted him the most was the fact that they only met about five weeks ago and here he was sitting at his desk acting like some hormonal teenage boy who has his first crush. However it did make his day whenever she had to stop by his office or when they would accidently bump into each other in the halls and yet at the same time he hated seeing her since it caused him nothing but a headache. He constantly had a internal battle with himself thanks to her. Ryuken brought his attention back to his work, hoping it would keep his mind off of her.

That's all he ever did was work, he practically lived at in his office. He only went home to shower and sleep. It's not like he had anything to look forward to when he got there. His wife gone, Uryu and him still didn't talk much, maybe twenty words a week to each other. All he had was his work and he now started to hate it thanks to her. About an hour later Ryuken decided to call it a night and head for home.

He figured since it was a Friday night Uryu wouldn't be home until at least one in the morning from hanging out with that Kurosaki kid. He couldn't believe that Uryu already started his last year of high school. As he made it home he noticed that the lights were on._ Uryu is home early._ He thought as he opened the front door. As he entered the door he heard two voices. He knew one belong to his son, but the second voice caused his heart to beat faster.

_What the hell is she doing here?_ Ryuken thought standing at the entrance to the living room near the stair case. He couldn't believe the one person he didn't want to see was in his house. Ryuken look over at the girl who was standing next to his son in front of the TV. He noticed she was still wearing her high school uniform.

Uryu knew his father was home since he could sense reiryoku. He only came home to grab a movie to watch over at Ichigo's house. "I think we should watch a scary movie. Everyone likes scary movies, right?" Uryu's female friend asked. "How about this one?" Uryu asked picking a movie from a shelf near the TV. "Yeah. Nothing beats a dead girl trying to kill everyone." She said giggling.

"Didn't except to find you home this early?"

Uryu frowned as he turned around to face his father. However hearing the deep voice caused Uryu's friend to jump a little as she turned around to face the owner of it. "I'm home early that's funny. I should be saying the same thing to you." Uryu said.

"Director Ishida?"

_There's that smile again...I need a smoke_ Ryuken thought keeping his stoic face.

Uryu raised his left eyebrow at his female friend "You know him?" "Yeah. I volunteer at the hospital after school three times a week. Don't you remember me telling you along with everyone else that I couldn't hang out with you guys on Monday, Wednesday and Thursday because of that." She said looking Ishida. "No." "Well maybe you weren't there when I told everyone else." She said trying to remember if he was present when she told everyone after school the Friday before she started.

"Haru, I didn't know you were acquainted with Uryu." Ryuken said bring her out of her thoughts. _This is even worse, she's friends with my son...what the hell am I going to do!?_ He thought wanting to smack himself in the face.

"Yeah, we have two class together." She said thinking _So, there are two Ishida's. Small Ishida and Big Ishida. How cute._

"I see. Try not to make too much noise." Ryuken said as he started to walk up the stairs.

"I'll see you later Director Ishida." Haru called out to the man. Ryuken glanced at her for a second, but otherwise ignored her as he continued upstairs.

"I can't believe Director Ishida is your older brother, Uryu." Haru whispered.

"What?! He is my father." Ishida said frowning a little at the fact that Haru could mistakes his father as his brother. "Oh." was all she said feeling slightly embarrassed not realizing how old that man actually was. _That makes a little more sense. I wonder how old he actually is?_ Haru thought. "Come on. Let's get back before Ichigo breaks down my door." Ishida said heading towards the front door. Haru followed right behind him. Ryuken was upstairs in the shower when he knew his son and Haru left. _Damn her... It's bad enough I have to see her at work, but now at my own house. Can I not escape her?_ He thought running his right hand through his wet hair. Ever since the first time they met he took instantly took an interest in her.

_Flashback:_

"Come in." Ryuken said after he heard a knock on his office door. The door opened and walk in a girl. Ryuken could tell by her uniform that she was a volunteer at the hospital. All volunteers were given a uniform that way they're were easier to point out. The female's uniforms look kind of like the typical white nurse's dress, but instead of white they were blue. As she walk closer to his desk he got a better look at her. She was shorter then him by a good head and was a healthy weight for her age. Her long black hair that reach just above her butt and her bangs complimented her face well. And from what he could tell there wasn't anything spiritually special about her.

"Sorry to bother you but Nurse Suki would like you to look this over and sign it." She said handing him the piece of paper. Ryuken took the paper and quickly read over it. He sign it before he handed it back to her. "Thank you." She said with a smile. "It's no problem." Ryuken said staring at her. He couldn't believe his heart was racing. Not since his wife passed away has anyone captivated him with a simple smile and look . Just then the door flew open and there stood a very angry nurse. "Director Ishida what did I say about your smoking! You can smell the smoke from down the hall! Haru open the window!" The nurse told the girl. _Her name is Haru. I need to remember that so I look up her file later._ Ryuken thought watching the girl walk across the room.

"STOP smoking in the hospital Director Ishida!!!" the nurse screamed slamming the door shut. Haru tried to suppress her laughter, but she couldn't do it. "Is something amusing?" Ryuken asked. "Sorry, but that was to funny." "What's your last name?" He asked causing her to stop laughing . "Yamada. "Well, Ms. Yamada are you busy because I would like you to organize some paperwork for me?" He asked wanting to keep her around. "Just let me to return this back to Nurse Suki and I'll be right back. "

_End of Flashback_

Ishida and Haru made it to Ichigo's home and knock on the door. Ichigo answered the door letting in Ishida and Haru. "That took forever. So, what movie did you guys pick?" Ichigo asked as they made their way to the living room. Chad, Rukia were sitting in chairs and Orihime was sitting on the couch. "We picked out **The Grudge.**" Haru said sitting down on the couch. Haru was really happy that Ichigo and everyone let her hang out with them since they only met about six weeks ago. She wasn't really good at making friends since she was kind of shy around new people.

_Flashback:_

Haru was looking for a place to eat her lunch. She hated the first day of school, but she even hated it more when it was the first day of school at a new school. She saw an empty table and decided to sit down. "Why are you sitting at our table?"

Haru turned her head to face person that was talking to her. "I didn't know this was your table." Haru said looking at a four of boys. "Well, it is. So move."

"Okay, but you don't have to be so mean." Haru said standing up. "Mean? I'll show you mean." One of the boys said grabbing Haru by the arm. "Hey, Let go!" Haru yelled trying to get her arm back. "It's not like you can stop me." The boy said laughing at her.

"But I can." and with that the boy grabbing her was on the ground.

Haru looked at orange hair boy who just punched the other boy in the face. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah."

"You can sit with us." Haru saw that the voice belong to a very short girl with black hair.

_End of Flashback_

Ever since that Monday's lunch she pretty much hung out with them. Haru thought it was nice of them to invite her to hang out with them. However she did find it odd how they sometimes would randomly ditch her or leave school. The first time this happen they are left her at the park by herself. She was a little hurt when they all left at once, she figured that they didn't like her, but the next day at school Orihime explained that they all have the same job and out of nowhere they could be called into work and apologized for leaving her like that.

"That movie is so lame." Ichigo whined."Are you scared?" Ishida said smirking a little. "Yeah, right. You're the one that's going to be scared." Ichigo said sticking his tongue out at Ishida. "Just put the damn movie." Rukia said. "Fine." Ichigo said putting in the movie since he did not want to get hit by Rukia.

"Uryu, Have any ideas for our project yet?" Haru asked. She was also happy to have Ishida as her science partner. "I'm still thinking. Tornadoes are such a random project to have." He replied back. "Don't worry I'm sure we can think of something. Oh, whose house do you want to do the project at?" She asked. "Mine that way we don't have to worry about anyone bothering us." He answered.

"Shh, the movie is starting." Ichigo said sitting in between Orihime and Haru.

Sometime later the movie finished and everyone called it a night. Ishida walked Haru home since it was pretty late. "Hey, tomorrow around noon stop by my house and we can get started on the project." Ishida said before Haru walk into her house.

"Okay. Night Uryu." Haru said before she shut the door.

It was already the next day when Haru and Uryu were working on their project at Ishida's house. Haru realized that it was almost dinner time and decided it was time to leave. She made it home and half way through dinner she remember that she forgot her notebook on Ishida's kitchen table. After dinner was finished she made her way back over to Ishida's and house and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Haru was surprised to see Director Ishida and not Uryu. "Can I help you?" Ryuken asked. He froze for a second when he realized it was Haru however he quickly regained his composure. He saw she was wearing jeans and a red jacket with a white tank top underneath. From some reason Haru couldn't help, but feel nervous around him. "Good evening Director Ishida, is Uryu home?"

"No, he left about two hours. Is there a reason you need him?" He asked. He could tell by her face she wanted to say something else. "Oh, it's just that..I forgot my notebook here. That's all. I can came back later. Sorry for bothering you. " Haru said trying to not to sound nervous. She turned around fast and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" He called out to her. Haru stop and looked at him. "You can come inside and get your book."

"Thank you so much." Haru said walking over to him.

Haru took a good look at him and had to admit he was really good looking. "I assume you know where your book is." He said as he shut the door behind them. "Yes, it's on the kitchen table."

"Stay here while I get it." He told her. A minute later he returned. "This it?" He asked. "Yes." She said nodding her head. He held the book out for her to grab. Haru quickly reached for the book and accidently bushed her left hand against his right hand. The touch did not go unnoticed by him. "Thank you so much. It would have sucked if I had to wait until tomorrow to start on the project." She said. Sadly, Haru didn't have a very good grip on the notebook and it slipped out of her hand. This caused the papers and pencil that were inside the notebook fell to the ground. She quickly bent down to pick everything up. Ryuken also squatted down to help her. Haru wasn't pay attention and reach for the same piece of paper as Ryuken and their hands accidently touch causing Haru to turn a shade of pink. "Sorry." She mumbled. She picked up the notebook and saw that the pencil rolled behind her. She walk over and bent over to grab it. Ryuken watched her and couldn't resist the urge to let his gaze drop to her backside. He could feel his lust rise a little. After picking up the pencil she turned to him. "Sorry, I can sometimes be a little clumsy." She said feeling like a idiot. "Here" He said handing her the rest of her papers. "Thank you. Well, I better get going. Thank you again." Haru said. _She tells me thank you a lot when I haven't even given her a good reason to be thankful yet _He thought lecherously. O_kay, time for her to leave and I need a smoke._ He thought opening the front door. It amazed him how he was able to keep his cool when he was so conflicted inside.

Ryuken walked her out of the house. "Thank you again." Haru said before she started to walk home. He stood there for a good minute watching her walk way.

_I can't believe I'm checking her out. Am I that lonely? However she does look more mature when she isn't in her school uniform...great now I'm making excuses, what the hell is wrong with me? She's in high school and a friend of my son... I really need a smoke_ Ryuken thought as he heading back inside the house.

Around eight at night the next day Haru was once again over at Ishida's house working on their project. They were sitting at the kitchen table again. "I bet we going to get an A+ on the project." Haru said watching Ishida type away on his laptop.

For the project they had to make a power point and a demonstration. They already had the demonstration part done and were currently working on their power point. Ishida stopped typing when he sensed a Hollow nearby."I'll be right back. So, just stay here and take over for me." Uryu said running out the door. Haru still found it odd how Ishida and everyone else just took off like that, however she really didn't care enough to question it. She moved into the Uryu's seat and began typing away.

"Where's Uryu?" A deep voice asked behind her.

Hearing the voice caused Haru to jump out of her seat causing her to trip over her own feet and land on her butt. She quickly look up and saw Director Ishida.

"Are you okay?" Ryuken asked walking over to her. He would have help her off the ground, but he knew touching her would cause him to continue touching her until there wasn't an inch of skin left unexplored by his hands. "Yes. You just scared me." She said standing back up. _I'm so glad that I'm not wearing a skirt or I would have flashed him._

"Where's Uryu?" He asked again. "I don't know. He said he was coming right back." She said looking at the time on the computer._ Holy crap it's all ready ten. He been gone for an hour. How did I not realize that. I must have been really into making that power point._

"I'm sorry I didn't realize how late it was just let me save this and I'll be on my way." Haru said sticking a flash drive into the computer.

"It's fine. You can stay and finish it. What are you guys working on anyways?" He asked. For some reason he didn't want her to leave yet. "Oh, Ishida hasn't told you yet?"

"We don't talk much."

_I wonder why that is?_ She thought. "It's just a project on tornadoes for our science class ."

"Uryu is making you do all the work." He stated. "Not at all. I'm just finishing the other half of the power point." She said smiling. _Damn that smile of hers._

"Well, just smack him if he's not doing his share. Do you want anything to drink?" Ryuken asked as he headed for the refrigerator.

"Sake."

He stopped and look at her. Ryuken raised his left eyebrow "I don't think you are old enough." _Sadly.._

"I know, still two years away. I was kidding anyway. I just think it's funny how adults react when you tell them stuff like that. I'm not thirsting, Thank you though." She said giggling. _Of course she has to be eighteen just my luck but at least now I'm not a super pervert. Like that makes up for the fact she still in high school _He thought as he watched her laugh. "It's not nice to tease your elders." He said. "Yeah, but a little humor never hurt anyone."

"I suppose so." Ryuken said as he opened the refrigerator. "When did you turn eighteen?" He asked. "About a weeks ago."

_Damn it, I missed her birtday. I wonder if it's to late to give her a gift. _He thought. Haru knew she shouldn't stay any longer for it would be rude. She quickly saved to the flashed drive and headed for the front door. "See you later Director Ishida." Haru said. He didn't say anything to her as she left. Ryuken enjoyed Haru company and wanted her to stay a little bit longer, but he knew it wouldn't be right to ask.

Haru shut the front door when she heard her name being called. "Haru!" She knew the voice belong to Uryu. "I'm sorry for coming back so late." He said walking over to her. "Don't worry about it, but you better have a good reason."

_Does saving people lives count as a good reason_ He thought.

"My job kept me longer than I expected it too. If you want we can finish the project right now." He offered. "It's okay. I'll finish it up at my house besides I don't want Director Ishida to think I'm living at his house." She said. "Ryuken is home." Ishida said frowning. _So that's his first name Ryuken._ She thought while saying "Yeah." "He didn't say anything to offend you did he?" He asked. "Nope." "Are you sure you want to finish the project by yourself?"

"I got it besides you did most of the work anyways." "Well okay, but let me walk you home at least." He said. "But of course my good sir. A lady of my virtue should escorted home at this hour." She said sounding goofing. Uryu just smiled at her weirdness.

Ryuken was smoking near his bedroom window looking at the moon when he heard Ishida walk through the front door. _What hell am I going to do? I like seeing her and being around her, but I know I shouldn't. I know I shouldn't look at her in such a way, but at least she is eighteen..... for god sakes she is still in high school. She probably has a boyfriend already and besides what would she want with an old guy like me. Plus, Uryu would never talk to me again if he knew I was infatuated with one of his friends who is the same age as him._

Ryuken just sighed as put his cigarette out.

* * *

**A/N: Three shouts for forbidden romance, okay maybe it's not that forbidden but still. Anyway the more reviews I have the faster the second chapter goes up. Sorry if the chapter was a little slow, but next chapter will be alot more interesting. -_^Just in case you think my math skills are off I believe the drinking age in Japan is 20.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. That means the characters or anything that has to do with the characters.

Chapter 2

* * *

Monday finally rolled around and Haru had two hours to kill before she had to go to the hospital.

School went pretty well except Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Rukia and Uryu weren't there, but she knew they weren't going to be there because Uryu stopped by her house early that morning to give her the rest of the project and to apologized. She sometimes wonder if any of them especially Rukia were even going to graduate with how many days of school they missed.

Haru was in her bedroom changing into her volunteer uniform and for some reason couldn't help to get this anxious fell in the pity of stomach. _Why I'm getting nervous? I'm feel like I'm heading off to see my crush...please don't tell me_ Haru just wanted slap herself in the face. _  
I can't feel that way about him...it isn't right.. Idiot...Idiot..IDIOT! My god I'm Idiot. He's married. I think?...how can he not be, but I didn't see his wife. She probably on a business trip. Just remain calm. When you see him just play it cool and don't act like anything is wrong. Maybe a walk will help calm me. _

Haru let out sigh as she grabbed her bag. She made it outside to feel a slight breeze hit her face.

_How could this have happen? Sure I thought he was hot, nice and I have a slight crush on him, but now I feel like I really like him...Aw!..I don't know what the hell I'm thinking. Maybe it's because I have been seeing him more lately. That has to be it. _Haru thought as she walk across the street. She decided a small shopping trip would make her feel better.

Ryuuken was in his office staring out the window. There was still about an hour before she arrived at the hospital. He barely got any sleep last night after he found out that she was eighteen. He thought long and hard about what he was going to do now. She was eighteen perfectly touchable, yet he knew Uryu would hate him most likely. Plus, there was the fact that she may not see him that way. So, for now he is going to test the waters with her and if anything did happen between them then so be it and if the time came when Uryu found out then he would will just make son understand.

He also decided to give her a late birthday gift. Ryuuken picked up the bouquet of flowers on his desk and stared at them in deep thought. _Flowers, are okay to give as a gift, right? Jewelry would cause to many question I'm sure since it's something you usually give to a lover. Maybe I shouldn't give her a gift at all... Well, I'll just explained to her that it's a late birthday present and thank you gift for helping me out with all the paperwork. I mean I call her into my office at least every other day when she working to help me with something. Hell, I would call her into here every single day when she working if I knew it wouldn't look suspicious. Okay, now that I have my idiotic excuse. I just need to remain calm and get back to work._

Haru arrived at the hospital ten minutes early and now she felt like she was going to throw up because her damn nerves. She put her shopping bags and purse into her locker that she was assigned. She ended up buying a cute yellow sun dress and matching flats. Haru walk over to the nurse's station to find out what she had to do today. "Oh, good you're here. The director would like your assistance for today. It seems he has a lot of paperwork that needs to be filed. Well, just don't stand there. Get going." The nurse said shoving Haru in the direction of his office. It was the same nurse that yelled at Ryuuken for smoking. Her last name was Suzuki. _Holy crap! I need to relax. And here I thought I could avoid him today. Is like no one else he could have got to help with him with his work?_ Haru thought as she made her way to his office.

Ryuuken heard a knock on the door, he immediately froze knowing who it was probably behind it.

"Come in." He called out.

Haru walked into the office and saw the flowers on his desk. _Must be for his wife_ "So, I heard you need some help." She said.

"Yes. See that pile of papers on the floor I need you to file them in that cabinet." Ryuuken said pointing to the papers then the cabinet.

"No problem." _Oh My God! The pile is massive. He has to be kidding_ She thought looking at him.

"Is there something a matter?" He asked noticing her staring at him.

"Nope." She replied making her way to the pile of papers. An awkward silence that filled the room until Haru asked.

"Oh, I was wondering where did Uryu go?"

"I do not know." He answered even though he did. _I thought I made it clear to him that he shouldn't being hanging around those shinigami's. I don't know why I try with him sometimes. He always so disrespectful and never listens. _

"Oh." _How does a parent not know where their kid at? _She thought wanting to ask him that, but figured it would be rude.

They continued to work in silence for twenty minutes and every now and then Ryuuken would glance over at her. _She awfully quite today. I wonder if there something wrong?_

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"Hmm, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She said nervously laughing.

"You're not talking as much."

"Didn't think you would miss my voice that much?"

"Of course, how can I not. I love the random conversion that take place between us." He said sounding a little sarcastic. She frowned at him for a second before asking

"I noticed the flowers on your desk. Are they for your wife?"

She saw his demeanor change instantly. He stopped writing and looked her right in the eyes before saying "No, she passed away awhile ago."

He missed wife and still love her, but he knew she wasn't coming back.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know." She said softly. _Great now I feel like an ass._

"It's fine. However the flowers are for someone."

"Who?" She asked. _His girlfriend maybe? _

"The flowers are for you." He stated watching her to see how she would respond.

Haru just looked at him incomplete shock._ The flowers are for me?_

After a pregnant paused Ryuuken spoke since he could tell Haru wasn't going to say anything.

"That's if you want. You mention that your birthday was last week and I figured you would like them. Plus, think of it as a thank you gift for helping me out."

Haru didn't know if she should except or not. She didn't want to be rude. In fact she was quite happy about receiving the flowers from him.

"Thank you so much." Haru said smiling.

_There's that smile of hers. _He thought as he returned to his work.

"It's no problem. So, what did you do for your birthday?" He asked.

"Not much. Just had a small birthday party that my Aunt threw. Uryu went." She said.

"Your parents didn't throw up the party?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's because they in South America shooting a documentary on jaguars, right now. I usually go with them, but I wanted to actually go to school like a normal kid since it's my last year of schooling before I go into a university. Which is why I'm living with my dad's sister "

They spent an hour just working and talking.

"All done." Haru said standing up shutting the cabinet. Ryuuken looked up from his work at her.

"Good because there another stack right there." He said pointing at it.

"It seems you have a lot more paperwork than usual." She said moving the stack of paper closer to the cabinet.

"I guess." He said.

Ryuuken got up from his chair and walk over to the window. He pulled the window opened and lit a cigarette. Haru just took the sight of him in._ God, he looks so hot leaning against the wall with his sleeves rolled up while smoking. _

Ryuuken noticed Haru ogling him and a small smirk appeared across his face. _Maybe she also attracted to me. _

"You know you're just going to yelled at again if you get caught smoking." She said when she realized that she was staring.

"You're not going to tell on me, are you?"

"No, but still."

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked before taking a huff. Haru was taken back at his random question, but she recovered.

"No. Why?"

"I was thinking if you did he probably wouldn't be too happy knowing you were alone with another man. I know I wouldn't be."

"Well he would just have to get over it. It's work." She replied.

"You think it's that easy. How would feel if your boyfriend was alone with another women for hours?"

"I would handle it like an adult. If it's part of his job then that's all there is too it." She said flatly.

_Like an adult? She think it's that simple. She still too young to have a clue, I guess. _Ryuuken thought laughing to himself as he put his cigarette out. When he was around Haru, his whole demeanor soften. He couldn't talk coldly or cruelly to her.

Ryuuken made his way back to his desk to finish up his work. About ten minutes later Haru found something interesting in the stack of paper and turned to ask Ryuuken a question about it. That's when she caught him looking at her. Ryuuken quickly brought his attention to his work.

_Was he just staring at me? _Haru thought before deciding against it.

"Director Ishida, what do you want me to do with this paper?"

"What does it say?" He asked not looking up from his paperwork.

"It's says c_all me_ and with a person name Aoi and phone number on it." She said feeling slightly jealous.

"Throw it away." was all he said and Haru happily complied.

Around seven Ryuuken called it a night and dismissed Haru for the rest of the day. Of course she took the bouquet of flowers with her and thank him again for it. She had admit the flowers were beautiful, sadly she could name one of the flowers in the bouquet: hydrangeas.

"Haru, what are you doing here?"Ryuuken asked when he saw her walking into his bedroom.

"I was looking for you and figured I would find you here." Haru said as she crawled onto his bed towards him. Ryuuken could feel his heart pump faster.

_What the fuck is going on? _He thought as Haru straddled him while she lustfully whispered into his ear "It's time for your yhank you gift."

_What is she talking about?_

His question was soon answered when she turned around so her back was to him and she moved her index finger along the edge for his pants.

**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! **

Ryuuken eyes shot opened. _Fuck! I so close. Stupid piece of shit alarm clock. _He thought as he threw his clock against the wall smashing into pieces. He wasn't the nicest person in the morning especially after a not getting what he wanted in his dreams. Ryuuken made his way to the bathroom to finish up what his dream started and to get ready for work. It was already Thursday.

Today, would be the last day Ryuuken would see Haru until next week unless she came by the house. He still wasn't sure how she felt about him. He needed to know before he made a moved since he technically was her boss and the father of her friend. It would caused to many problems if she didn't feel the same way.

"You seem in a good mood." Rukia said talking to Haru as they were eating their lunch. It was around noon.

"I do." She said trying to play it off. Of course she was happy. There was a good possibility of working with Ryuuken today since he called her into his office almost every Monday and Thursday since she started to volunteer there.

"Someone has a crush." Orihime chimed in.

"I do not." Haru said a little too quickly.

"That makes so much sense." Rukia said stroking her chin.

"You can tell this just by her being happy." Ichigo questioned.

"Of course. It's something a woman would only know. Just give me a minute to explain." Rukia said as took out a sketch book and started to draw.

"Okay, done. Look here." Rukia said pointing to a female looking Chappy.

"See that glow around Chappy. That's what Haru has around her. "

"I don't get it, but whatever. However if Haru does like someone. Who could it be?" Ichigo said with a sly grin.

Haru blush for a second, there was no way she was going to tell them. Uryu would never talk to her again.

"Yeah, who is it?"Orihime asked.

"I'm not saying." Haru stated.

"Is it Mizuiro?" Uryu asked this time.

"What? No." Haru said shaking her head.

"Come on don't be like that. Now tell me!" Rukia demanded. Haru once again said no.

They spent ten minutes going through almost every male students they all knew. "Wait a minute. He not a student, is he?" Ichigo asked as the gears in his head were turning.

Haru didn't see the harm in telling them a few things about him if it would shut them up.

"He's not a student and he older. And that is all I'm going to say so drop it!"Haru said seriously. Everyone knew they should drop the subject.

"I have a question this time. How can you tell if he into you?" Haru asked.

"Every guy is different, but if he goes out of his way to see you then he may likes you." Ichigo replied.

"Or if he buys stuff." Chad said.

"If he stares at you." Uryu said.

"If he asked you if you have a boyfriend." Rukia said.

"Oh I have one, I saw this in a movie if he smells your hair and cuts off a piece." Orihime said causing everyone to fall over.

"Orihime, that's just creepy." Haru said laughing.

"I guess you're right." She said laughing with everyone.

"Oh, that was the bell better get to class. Aren't you guys coming?" Haru asked everyone since no one was getting up.

"We'll be there in a minute. We need a minute to talk." Rukia said.

"Talk about what?" Ichigo asked standing up too only to have Rukia grab his shirt causing him to sit back down.

"Okay then..." Haru said walking off.

"What the hell do we need to talk about?" Ichigo whined.

"Operation: Founding Haru Crush's Name." Rukia stated serious.

"You're kidding me." Ichigo said slapping himself in the face.

"Aren't you curious?" Rukia asked.

"Well a little." Ichigo said.

"Good because today after school we are going to follow her until she has to go the hospital." Rukia said. Everyone just nodded their head in agreement.

School was finally over with and Haru was just outside the school when she remembered she left her math book in her last class. She ran back hoping the teacher was still there. Of course she didn't realize that certain friends were spying on her from a distance. Haru was in the hallway when she spotted Mr. Tanaka closing the classroom's door.

"Tanaka sensei, wait." Haru called out to him.

"Oh My God! She likes Tanaka sensei." Ichigo almost shouted if it didn't for Chad silence him.

"You know you shouldn't be running in the halls." He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I know, sorry."

"He's touching her!" Uryu almost yelled if Chad didn't muffle him. Chad had Ichigo's mouth covered with one hand and Ishida's covered with his other holding them back. Both Ichigo and Uryu were ready to kick Mr. Tanaka's ass.

"So, Haru what can I help you with?" Mr. Tanaka asked removing his hand.

"I forgot my math book." She said standing next to him.

"Well, let's go get it. " He said opening the door. About thirty seconds later both Haru and Mr. Tanaka reappeared from the room.

"Thank you again." Haru said before walking off.

"I'll be seeing you Friday, right?" Tanaka asked.

"Of course." Haru called out.

Haru walked right passed friends not noticing them as she made her way down the stairs.

Chad let go of Uryu and Ichigo when he knew they were calm.

"I can't believe Haru and Tanaka sensei." Orihime said.

"Did you hear that? They have a date." Uryu said pushing his glasses up.

"We have to follow them Friday to make sure nothing happens to Haru." Rukia said. "I say we kick his ass and then turn him in." Ichigo stated.

"No way. Haru may really like him and it would break her heart. Besides forbidden love is always the tasty." Rukia said.

"Where the hell did you hear that crap from?" Ichigo asked.

"From a manga I read." She said.

Haru made it home and went to go change, but she couldn't find her volunteer uniform.

"Auntie, have you seen my volunteer uniform?" She asked.

"Yeah, I put it in the dryer." Her aunt told her.

_What? God, it better have not shrunk._ Haru thought as she made her way to the dryer.

Haru was in her room as she button the last button on her dress. She looked at herself in the mirror. Who was trying to kid? The dress was now tighter and shorter on her. There was no way she was going to the hospital like this, but she knew she had to. She planned on asking for a new uniform when she got there so she could go change into that.

Arriving at the hospital caused Haru to get nervous even more since now her uniform was smaller.

"I was wondering can I get a new uniform?" Haru asked Nurse Suzuki.

The nurse looked at Haru and nodded her head yes.

"But you will have to wait until later. I much too busy and so is everyone else. The director needs more filing done. So, get going." The nurse said smiling.

She knew there was something going on between the director and Haru.

The director was a good man and she knew she had nothing to worry about.

_Here's a little payback for smoking in the hospital _The nurse thought laughing to herself.

Haru couldn't believe the nurse was going to send her to his office like this. The dress was a lot tighter. It now clung to her hips and chest and if she were to bend over, Haru would have flashed everyone.

Haru knocked on the door and no one answered. She knocked one more time before opening it. Haru didn't see Ryuuken anywhere as she made her way into the office.

_I wonder where he's at?_ She thought as she stood in front of his desk waiting for him.

Haru noticed a small sticky note with a name and phone number on the telephone and leaned over the desk to try to read it. However she wasn't paying attention and accidently knock over the cup with all his pens and pencils in it.

The pens and pencils started roll to the other side of the desk. Haru quickly reacted and reached for the pens and pencils trying to grab as many as possible.

As Ryuuken approached his office, he knew someone was in there and opened the door. He stood there in shocked. There was Haru bending over his desk. His eyes quickly noticed the dress was hitched up a little revealing her white panties. He instantly felt his pants get tighter as the urge of wanting to take her on his desk came over him.

However he was able pushed the idea to the back of his mind and spoke.

"What are you doing?"

Haru froze instantly knowing who the deep masculine voice belong to. She slowly turned her head in horror.

"I'm sorry, I accidently knock over the your pens and pencils." She answered as she quickly stood back up remembering her uniform was shorter. Her face was completely red from embarrassment. _He saw my underwear, didn't he? What the hell am I going to do?_

"Just put them back." He said as he made his way to his desk.

Haru did as she was instructed.

"There is another stack of files near that cabinet that needs to be filled." He spoke pointing to a different cabinet from Monday. Haru walked over to the cabinet and began working. Ryuuken took off his glass as he closed his eyes while pinching the part of his nose between his eyes. _Why must I be tortured so? First, the dream this morning and now this. I'm only a man._

He put his glass back on and went to the window for a smoke. Haru felt like someone was watching her. She looked up and was pretty sure saw Ryuuken looking pretty intently, but Ryuuken swiftly glanced away causing her to question her self. _Was he staring at me? No way..Wait! Maybe he likes me. I mean he calls me into his office almost every Monday and Thursday. He did buy me flowers and this is the second time I caught him and he did mention something about me having a boyfriend. It's like what everyone said minus Orihime, thank god... What am I thinking? There's no way he could._ She thought shaking her head side to side.

"Thinking about something?" Ryuuken asked.

"No." She replied.

"Well, your face disagrees with you." He stated.

She didn't see the harm in kind of telling him.

"Well, I was just thinking about this guy." She said blushing. _What guy?_ He thought feeling jealous.

"A boy at school?" He asked.

"Nope." She said. _Well, that's good. Then who? Maybe me?_

"Oh, then who?"

"Can't say." Haru answered seriously going back to work. Ryuuken frowned for a second at her response before putting out his cigarette.

Ryuuken dismissed Haru around seven again. He always seem to be a little happier whenever he spent time with Haru. Before Haru left the she stop by the Nurse's station so Ms. Suzuki could hand her another uniform.

Haru was walking home and noticed that no one out on the street with her. _This totally reminds me of a scary movie. The street light is flickering off and on and any minute the I'm going to see a ghost._ She thought laughing to herself.

She continued to walk until she felt something behind her. Haru turned around to find nothing.

_That's weird._ She thought as started to walk again this time humming to herself. Haru immediately froze when she felt warm breathe against her from behind. She quickly turned around to see who was causing it and to her surprise there was no one.

_Okay, that's definitely weird. Maybe it's was a ghost...haha...yeah right.. It was just imagination...Yeah..That has to be it. _Haru thought trying to convince herself and instead of walking the rest of the way home, she ran.

Sadly, Haru wasn't imagining anything for in the shadows a pair of eyes watched her run and laughed at her knowing she could never out run him no matter how fast she ran.

* * *

A/N: Okay well hope this chapter was a little more interesting. Thank you to the people who reviewed and add this story to their favorites, you know who you are. Well, like I said before the more reviews the faster the next chapter goes up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. That means the characters or anything that has to do with the characters.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Well, I think it's wonderful that there haven't been any Hollows." Ichigo said putting his hands behind his head. "Don't you think it's a little weird. It's been like four days and today will be day five since we last killed one." Rukia said. "I guess it's a little weird, but why complain." Ichigo said.

"Well, I'm going to reports this after Haru's date tonight with Tanaka." Rukia said.

"I can believe Tanaka sensei and her are going on a date. Now that's weird." Ichigo said yearning him a punch in the stomach by Rukia. "Don't make fun of Haru." She said. "I wasn't." Ichigo said holding himself. "I think it's cute." Orihime gleamed. "I have to agree with Ichigo on this one." Uryu said. Chad just nodded his head in agreement with Uryu. "Okay, everyone knows the plan right? We must find out where and what time the date going to be." Rukia said. "Look here she comes." Orihime said.

"Hey, Haru." Orihime greeted. "Hey, what's up? You guys said you wanted to talk after school." She said. "Yeah, we wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us." Uryu said. "I can't, sorry. I already have plans." Haru said. "Oh, what are you doing?" Rukia asked eagerly. _Okay, why is everyone acting really weird. _Haru thought.

"I'm just going to **Cherry & Blossom**." Haru answered. "What time?" Ichigo asked this time. "Six. Why?" She asked. "Just wanted to see if we could hang out before then." Ichigo lied. "Well, sorry but I need to get home to get ready. So, I'll see you guys later" Haru said walking away.

"Wow, Tanaka sensei must really like Haru. Isn't **Cherry & Blossom **a very expensive restaurant? " Orihime asked.

Haru walked through her front door when her aunt called for her to come into the kitchen. "What's up?" Haru asked. "These flowers were outside the front door when I returned home. They address to you."

Haru picked up the flowers. They were about ten red carnations tied together by a white ribbon. She looked at the card for a name, but only found hers. _I wonder who these could be from. Ryuuken?...I doubt it. He's more direct and not so around about._ She thought making her way to her bedroom. Haru put the flowers in the same vase as the flowers that Ryuuken gave her before she got ready.

"I'm with you on this."

Ryuuken heard as he entered his house. He could hear Uryu who was in the living room on the phone as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Of course."..............."I still can't believe Haru and Tanaka sensei are dating."...........

"However we could be wrong about this." Uryu said to Ichigo who was on the other line. Ryuuken froze instantly. _What?! That can't be. There must be a misunderstanding. She told me she didn't have a boyfriend. Of course she wouldn't tell me that she has a boyfriend if she's dating her teacher. Tanaka sensei, huh? I should have him reported. _Ryuuken thought frowning as he clenched his fist.

"Stop yelling you Idiot! I know what we heard."............."Yes, I caught the part about Friday."

_Friday? Does she have a date with this teacher, tonight?_ Ryuuken thought as he listened to Uryu's conversation. Of course Ryuuken made sure it didn't look like he was ease dropping as he opened different cupboards pretending to be looking for something.

"Okay, we'll meet up at five thirty until then." Uryu said as he ended his cell.

Ryuuken left the kitchen and made his way up to his home office while furiously thinking._ She lied to me! That girl had the nerve to lie to me! I can't believe it! And here I have been nothing, but nice to her!_ Ryuuken couldn't help, but to feel betrayed and jealous. He knew Haru and him didn't have a relationship to make him feel betrayed, but Haru was the first women he cared about since his wife passed away all those years go. This is also why he hated emotions, they clouded your mind and judgment to easily. He should have known better not to open his heart again after his wife died.

Haru made her way to the restaurant. She decided to wear a simple black dress with matching closed toed flats. Haru had her hair in curls and a little make up on. Just some eyeliner, mascara and pink lip gloss.

"Can you see?" Rukia asked Ichigo. "Yeah, she just entered the restaurant." He replied. "Okay, for now we wait and when they leave, we will follow them." Rukia said.

One hour later. "Look there she is." Orihime shouted. "Not so loud." Rukia said. "Sorry." Orihime whispered. Everyone scooted closer. "Where's Tanaka sensei?" Ichigo asked as he saw Haru start to walk off. About a minute later. "Oh my God, that cheating bastard!" Rukia almost yelled. Everyone couldn't believe it. There was Tanaka leaving the restaurant with another women around his arm. "Haru must be heartbroken." Orihime said. "Let's go find her and cheer her up." Ichigo said walking off. "Wait a minute. We can't let her know that we know." Rukia said. "So, for now we just hang out with her, but don't say thing." She continued.

They all caught up with Haru.

"Hey look, it's Haru. What a coincidence?" Ichigo said loud enough for Haru to hear.

Haru stopped and turned around to face everyone. "Wow, you look beautiful." Orihime complimented. "We were just on our way to watch a movie at Ichigo's house." Rukia said. "We were?" Ichigo stated raising an eyebrow. "Yup. It was your idea." Rukia said elbowing Ichigo in his side. "Thanks guys, but I'm tired. I just wanted to go home." Haru said with a smile.

They watched her walk off. "Look at her. She must be really hurt." Orihime said.

"Yeah, I think we should give Haru, her space." Uryu added. Everyone else nodded their head in agreement.

As Haru made her way home, she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

She got home to find a note left by aunt saying she would be back until ten since she was at a friend's house having a Tupperware party. She flipped on her light as entered her bedroom. _Holy shit! What happened?_ Haru saw the flowers that Ryuuken had given to her on the floor, shredded. _I can't believe this._ She thought bending over picking up pieces of the flowers. _What I don't understand why the other flowers are still in the vase, untouched?_ Haru frowned as she cleaned up the flowers up to throw away. It wasn't long until Haru made it into bed and fell asleep.

Rukia was back in the Soul Society talking with her captain. "Captain Ukitake, May I ask a question?" "Of course." He said with a smile.

"Has there been anything weird activities in Karakura town?"She asked. "No why?" "Because there haven't being any Hollows the region recently."

"Not an one?" He asked a little shocked by the information. Rukia just nodded her head. "Well, I'll bring it during my next captain's meeting. Thank you for telling me.""Not at all. It's my job." Rukia replied.

The weekend went by quite fast and Monday came once again. Haru was really excited to see Ryuuken as she made it to the Hospital. However Haru was disappointed when she found out that Ryuuken didn't request her help today. She figured he might be at a meeting or something, besides there was always Wednesday and Thursday.

Sadly, Wednesday and Thursday rolled on right by along with the weekend and it was already Monday. Haru couldn't believe this, she never gone a week without seeing Ryuuken at least once. She thought about stopping by Uryu's house to hang out with him, but figured it wouldn't be right to use Uryu like that. _Well, that was the greatest week of my life. Ichigo and everyone else were acting strange around me and Ryuuken could possibly be avoiding me. Oh, let's not forget about all the weird crap that's been happening. The random bouquet of flowers again, I'll came home almost every day after school to find things moved from where I had original left them. I think the weirdest thing I found was a pair of underwear that wore the day before. I know I put them in the dirty laundry basket, so how do they end up on my bed. And I still have that creepy feeling of being watched. What's next? I'm going to hear voices. I think I'm officially going crazy. _She thought as she approached Nurse Suzuki.

"Good evening, Haru." "Good evening." Haru greeted. "I need you to give this report to the director." Haru hesitated for a second before reaching the report.

"Did something happen between the Director and you?"Suzuki questioned. "What? No! Why do you ask?" Haru said shaking her head no. "Because he didn't ask for your assistance once last week." "Oh, I didn't even noticed."Haru said sheepishly. _It seems that other people noticed it too. Great...._ Haru thought as the nurse frowned before she dismissed Haru to get going.

Haru stood outside his office door. _Just breathe. Just Walk in there and hand him the report. Then ask him if you did something wrong. Okay, let's Go! _She thought as she knocked on the door. Haru walk into the office when she heard "Come in"

Ryuuken knew who it was and didn't bother looking up from his paperwork.

"Good evening, Director Ishida." Haru beamed. She stood there waiting for a response only to receive none. Haru quickly recovered. "Nurse Suzuki wants you to look at this report."

"Put it in the tray on my desk." He said coldly. Haru moved forward and realized that she was getting a weird vibe from Ryuuken. She placed the report in the tray.

"Did I do something wrong? Is that the reason you have been avoiding me?" Haru asked nervously. Ryuuken looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. He replied harshly "I do not avoid people. You are a volunteer at this hospital. You do not need to see me unless it's part of a job you were given or is that too complicated for you to understand." Haru could feel heart tighten. "Of course not. I'm sorry. Excuse me." She said before leaving. _Maybe I was a little too mean. No! I treated her like I would anyone else. _He thought as he heard the door shut. The minute she closed his door, she did her best to fight her tears. _What was that? He has never spoken to me like that before. I don't understand. _

"Haru, are you okay?" Suzuki asked in concern. "Yeah, I'm just not feeling well. I'm sorry to ask this, but may I be dismissed for the day." Haru asked knowing she was going to start crying any minute. "Of course. Please, be careful on your way." Suzuki said. Haru nodded her once before she headed for the exit. Suzuki just shook head in disappoint. _Dr. Ishida, you really are a idiot,_ _aren't you?_

Haru walked home feeling her tears escaping her eyes as they cascade down cheeks. Lucky for her no one was around to stare at her. She knew she couldn't go home crying because her aunt would ask her a million questions. She could see a small deserted park a few feet in front of her and figured that would the best to cry. She could tell the park was old judging by the wore down swings and slide. She sat down on a swing and put face in her hands and began to cry. _I don't understand why I'm crying?_

In the darkness created by the trees a pair of eyes watched her. _Oh, she even looks more beautiful crying. I hope she cries for me. I love how I came here to fight him and I ended up finding her. It won't be too much longer until I put my plan into action. Who's that? _The pair of eyes narrowed. _It's doesn't matter, he can't see me either._

"Excuse me, miss, but are you alright?" Haru removed her hands from her face and was shocked to see the person in front of her. "Haru?!"

"Dr. Kurosaki, What are you doing here?" Haru asked wiping her tears away. She thought Ichigo's dad was kind and funny. She always seemed to bump into him at random places.

"I was on my home from the store and I saw a poor young lady crying on a swing and figure I could comfort her with my good looks." He said with a big cheesy smile. Haru couldn't help, but to giggle. "Wanna tell me, why you're crying?" He asked sitting in swing left of Haru. "It's nothing, but thanks for your concern." She said as she wiped her lingering tears away. "That son of mine wasn't a jerk to you, was he?"

Haru shook head and said "No, it was another boy."

"Ah, boy trouble. Tell me all about." He said seriously. Haru didn't want to burden him with her drama. "It's okay. I don't want to trouble you."

"Haru, I cannot turn my head the other way when a beautiful maiden is crying." He said raising his fist in the air. "Besides this could be good practice for me, so when idiotic boys make my girls cry, I know what to say." Haru could tell he wasn't going to give up besides what were the chances he knew who she was talking about. "Okay, let's say I'm working with this guy and he use to call me into his office all the time. He even bought me a late birthday gift. He didn't talk to me like the other employees. Then all of sudden he avoids me and talks to me like everyone else. What's his problem?" She asked.

Isshin thought about it for a minute stroking his chin. "I have no clue." Haru let a small laugh "Thanks anyway." "Can you tell me about this boy?"

"Well, I know he has a nice side. However he's cold, kind of rude and stoic. And he doesn't have a very good relationship with his son." She said accidently blurting out the last part. _This guy sounds like someone I know. _"Did you say son?!" Isshin yelled. "Shh!" Haru hushed polity. "This changes everything. He not married is he?" "No!"

"Okay, just making sure. How much older is he?" He asked. "I'm not sure, but he looks really good for his age. Maybe eighteen years older." She kind of mumble the last part. "My advice stay away from him. This guy sounds like moron. " _Eighteens years? Dang that's an age gap. So, the guys works with her. I know she volunteers at the hospital if I remember correctly. This guy has to be in charge in order to act like an ass. He also has a bad relationship with his son...OH MY GOD!!! _"RYUUKEN ISHIDA!!!" Isshin screamed. Haru sat there mortified at what just left his mouth. "Haru, do not tell me that you fell for that monster." He said grabbing her by her shoulders shaking her rapidly. "Of course not. Why would you say that?" She said lying straight through her teeth. "God, it is true." He said sitting back on the swing.

"Please, don't tell him or anyone. I begging you." Haru pleaded. "It will be our secret. If you want I can lend you my help." He said with a smirk since an evil idea came to his head. "Really?"

"Yes. When do you volunteer?"He asked. "Monday, Wednesday and Thursday."

"Okay, Wednesday I'll help you. You should get home. It's getting pretty late." Isshin said standing up. Haru stood up and said "Thank you so much. Bye Dr. Kurosaki." Haru waved as before she headed home. Isshin stood there watching her leave. He knew Wednesday was going to be so much fun and all at the cost of Ryuuken.

Wednesday rolled around. Ryuuken was leaning back with his eyes closed at his desk. _Haru should be at the hospital by now. I can't believe I'm still thinking about her and dreaming about her. It's like I can't escape no matter what. I can't believe I dreamt about her dying last night. _

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a bunch of yelling. Ryuuken's eyes shot open when he realized who the voices belong too.

"This it?" "Yes! Now put me down!" Ryuuken heard through the door before it opened and walked in Isshin carrying Haru in his arms. Isshin shut the door behind them. Ryuuken felt his jealously raise seeing Isshin so close to Haru. "Can you put me down now?" She asked. _I thought he said he was going to help. Not make things worse. Ryuuken is like giving me or Dr. Kurosaki the death glare._

"Sorry, but you're my insurance." He said looking at Ryuuken with a huge grin. That basically said 'Ha! Can't shoot at me now!'

"What are you doing here besides harassing my volunteers'?" Ryuuken sneered. "I just thought I could stop by and say hello to an old friend." Isshin replied. "Are you that bad of a doctor that you don't have any work to do?" Ryuuken jeered.

"And to see Haru in her cute uniform." Isshin said rubbing his face on top of her head. Isshin was really testing Ryuuken's patience right now as he pulled out a cigarette to smoke. "I would put her down before her boyfriend kicks your ass." Ryuuken said putting the cigarette in his mouth. He lit the cigarette only to hear Haru yelled "What?" "You have a boyfriend?" Isshin said raising an eye brow at Haru. "No." She said. "

_So, she still denying it._ "Tanaka sensei ring a bell." Ryuuken said flatly blowing smoke out of his mouth. As much it upset him, he was not going to let her lie to him again.

"Tanaka sensei, what does he have to do with anything?" She asked. "He's your boyfriend or are you going to continue to lie about it?" Ryuuken asked bringing the cigarette back to his mouth.

Haru couldn't help, but to laugh hysterically at what Ryuuken just implied. This caused both men to raise an eyebrow at her.

"What is so funny?" Ryuuken asked, well more demanded. "I'm sorry, but that was to funny. Where did you hear such a thing?" She asked trying to control her laughter. "That's not important. So, you're saying it's not true." Ryuuken questioned. "Of course." "What about date that happened two Friday ago?"

"Date? Tanaka sensei is my mother's brother in law. I was having dinner with my mother's sister, my aunt and her husband, Tanaka sensei."

Hearing this made Ryuuken happy and pissed off at himself for doubting Haru. She could be his yet if she ever forgave him for being mean to her. Isshin put Haru back on her feet "Thanks for your help, Haru. But I would like to talk with Ryuuken alone."

"No problem. See you later Dr. Kurosaki." She said before leaving the room.

"I have nothing to say to you." Ryuuken said putting out his cigarette. "Haru is being watched." Isshin said seriously causing Ryuuken to frown. "Why should I care?" Ryuuken replied callously even though he did. "Oh, please! I just witness your twos little loves spat." Ryuuken shot off an arrow at Isshin who easily dodge it.

"Hey! What the hell was that?" Isshin whined. "You will watch what you say." Ryuuken coldly stated. "Yeah-Yeah. Luckily, I came by when I did Monday when she was in the park crying. I noticed it standing there behind the edge of the trees line."

"It? A Hollow?" _Why was she crying? Was it because of me? Fuck!_

"Kind of. I think it could have been an Arrancar, but it was hard to tell since it was in the shadows. What was really weird I didn't sense it's reiryoku."

_What would an Arrancar want with Haru? Shit! She isn't safe....What am I going to do? _Ryuuken thought.

"I'm going to talk with Urahara about this." Isshin stated. Ryuuken frowned. He met Urahara and found that man annoying . "Do as you please. Now leave. I actually have work that needs to be done." Ryuuken said.

"Ok-ok. I'm going. Oh, before I forget. You better not make Haru cry again. She a nice girl and if you hurt her any way. You'll be dealing with me." Isshin said serious before leaving. Ryuuken frowned again. _Cry again? So, she was crying because of me._ _Who does he think he is threatening me like that?_

Ryuuken reached for the phone and called the Nurse's station telling them to send Haru to his office. Haru arrived a few minutes later nervous as hell.

Haru had been thinking about long and hard. She came to the conclusion that Ryuuken might have been mad at her over the Tanaka thing which would be pretty funny since that could mean he liked her.

"Haru, please sit down." Ryuuken pointed to the chair in front him. He watched her sit down before he continued. "It seems that I have been informed that it's no longer safe for you to be alone." Ryuuken said. "How do you know this?" She asked since she was a little confused.

"The police just called. They said that you have a stalker." Ryuuken lied hoping she would by it. He couldn't tell her about the Arrancar and figured using a stalker would be best. "A stalker. That explains so much!" She said happily. Ryuuken was surprised that she was taking it well and actually buying it. "Care to share." He said. "I thought I was going crazy because things in my room would be out of place and I whenever I alone I feel like I'm being watched. This also explains the random flowers I been getting." Haru said. _It's been in her room! So, it is actually stalking her. _He thought getting a little pissed off.

"Do the police know who it is and how did they found." She asked. "Well, it's seem that they had a warrant out for his arrest and broke into his apartment to arrest him, but he wasn't there and then they found a little shrine with your pictures." He answered._ Not too bad of a lie if I say so myself._

"Wow, why would anyone want to stalk me?"Haru asked more to herself. "Because of this I'll be giving you a ride home for now on. I suggest that you don't walk anywhere by yourself." Ryuuken said. "You don't have to. I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Don't be stupid. How can you think about others when you're in danger?" He said with a serious face. "I guess our right. I just don't like bothering people that's all."

"Haru, if you ever need anything or have a problem. You can talk to me about it." He said. "Kind of like earlier." She replied softly. _She had to throw that in my face. Didn't she?_

"That was quite rude of me and for that I was in the wrong." He said. A s_imple sorry would have been nice besides I doubt Ryuuken knows the word sorry._ Haru thought. "Well, it already eight. We can leave now." Ryuuken said looking at the clock on the wall behind Haru.

Haru wasn't sure if she should accept his ride. "It's not going to cause you problems by giving me ride, is it?"She asked. "No. Why would it?"

"I mean won't other people find it a little weird." She said. "Let people think want they want to besides I don't pay you there for you aren't an employee. Now let's go." Ryuuken said standing up as he put his jacket on.

As they walked to the car no one said anthing. However the silence was broken when they both heard someone call Haru's name.

"So, I was right. It was cute little Haru." A man said walking up to Ryuuken and Haru. "Hi, Dr. Saitou. How are you?" Haru asked with a big smile. Dr. Saitou was a thirty year old man who was a bit bizarre and dramatic. He had medium length blonde hair and Haru had to admit he was pretty cute.

"You are just so adorable." He said giving her a big hug. Ryuuken was once again getting irritated at the fact that every other man, but him was touching Haru.

"I can't breathe." Haru gasped.

"Oh, sorry." He said letting go and taking a step back. "So, where are you and Ryuuken going?" He asked with a sly grin. Ryuuken glared at the man. He knew Saitou for a few years and knew he was a great doctor.

"Home." Haru replied without thinking. It was funny the first week she started volunteering, Saitou instantly clang to her. "Stay away from my poor innocent Haru." Saitou said pulling Haru away from Ryuuken. Ryuuken grabbed on to Haru's other arm and pulled her back to him with a little too much force because Haru trip and fell down. Ryuuken could have caught her, but it would have caused to many question at how fast he was able to move. Haru was able to stop her face from hitting the ground with her hands. However the rest of her body hit the ground. She knew her knees were scrapped. She was on her knees getting up and didn't know that her dress had ridden up and she was now flashing both men.

"Haru, your panties are just as cute as you." Saitou said squatting down to get a better look. This earned him a punch in the face by Ryuuken. Saitou was on the floor holding his face in pain. "Next time don't be such a pervert, Kai." Ryuuken said flatly. Even though Ryuuken did enjoy the view too. Haru was finally off the ground and completely humiliated. "We leaving, Haru" Ryuuken said grabbing her hand causing her to blush. "Bye, Dr. Saitou." Haru called out. "Bye my love." He replied as he stood back up. "Ryuuken, you dirty old man." Saitou laughed as he made his way to his car.

Haru and Ryuuken finally made it into the car. Ryuuken reached across the seat and buckled in Haru. "I could have done it myself. I not a child." She stated. Ryuuken didn't say anything as he started the car. "You have a really a nice car." Haru said trying to start small talk. "Huh." was the only respond she got. Haru looked at her knees and saw they were bleeding. "You said that things in your room were moved. Like what?" Ryuuken spoke. "My hair brush, my perfume, lotion." She said not wanting to say anything else. "That's it?" He questioned. "For the most part."

"What else?"

Haru was debating if she should tell him. "My underwear." Ryuuken didn't say anything and thought about how much he was going to enjoy killing this Hollow when he found it.

As they approach Haru's house Ryuuken noticed there were no lights on.

"Is anyone home?" He asked. "Not right now. My aunt is out bowling tonight and won't be back for a few hours. Well, Thank you for the ride." Haru said unbuckling her seatbelt. "What are you doing?" She asked seeing Ryuuken unbuckle his seatbelt.

"I'm not leaving home by yourself. I'll wait with you until your aunt comes home and that's final." He said as he opened his door.

Both Ryuuken and Haru knew it was a little inappropriate for them to be alone together. She knew he didn't care and she really want to avoid an argument. Ryuuken loved the idea of being alone with Haru. He would have taken this opportunity to make a move on her if he was some hormonal teenage boy, but he was older and had more control over himself.

Haru flipped on a light as they both entered the house. "Make yourself at home. Would you like anything to drink?" Haru asked heading towards the kitchen. "No." He said following her.

Once she got into the kitchen she opened a cupboard and pulled out a first aid kit.

_Must be for her knees. I should help since it was my fault._ He thought. "Here let me do it." He said to Haru reaching for the first aid kit. "It's fine." She protested. "I'm a doctor, so let me do it." He said taking the kit from her. "Sit on the counter, so I can get a better look at your knees." He command. Haru hopped on the closer counter and sat there as he knee down looking at her knees. Haru blushed as he looked up at her. "Where's a rag?" He asked. "Over in that drawer."Haru answered pointing to which drawer. He grab the rag and got it wet to wipe away the dried blood off her knees. Ryuuken made sure not to touch her more then necessary despite the fact that he wanted push her legs apart and seize the moment.

After the blood was gone he observed her knees weren't that bad just a few scarps.

"This is going to sting." He said as he sprayed one of her knees with disinfectant. Haru winced from the pain causing her legs to open a little, flashing Ryuuken. _Why is she tempting me?_ He thought feeling himself harden a little. "I'm going to spray the next one. Ready?"

Haru nodded her head. Haru flinched a little again, but this time he made sure to keep her legs closed for her. Haru looked at his hands on the side of her thighs. "You flashed me last time." He stated. _How many times am I going to show him my underwear._ She thought wanting to smack herself in the face. He finished putting bandages on her knees "Okay, all done."

"Thank you." She said jumping off the counter. "Well, I not sure what we can do for a few hours." She stated. _Each other_ The thought flashed in Ryuuken's head.

"I guess we can watch TV , is that okay?" She added. "Whatever."

"The remote on the coffee table. I'll be back I'm going to change." She said walking to her bedroom. Ryuuken sat on the couch, but didn't turn on the TV.

The light was flipped on as Haru made her way into her room shutting the door behind her. She took off her uniform and opened her closet only to let out a scream. In less than a second Ryuuken was in her room. "What happened?" He ask standing next to her. He saw the horrified look on Haru as she stared at her closet. He looked at the closet to see what she was staring at. There hanging on a hanger was a freshly cut dog pelt. There was still blood dripping from it on to the floor.

Haru felt bad for the animal. She only imagine what it had gone through before it died. She felt her eye start to get watery. Haru' body naturally clung to the closest person for comfort which happen to be Ryuuken. Ryuuken's body stiffen for a second before he wrapped his arms around her. Of course Haru was so upset that she forgot that she was half naked. However Ryuuken noticed her lack of clothing and was pretty happy to say the lease, but he knew this wasn't the time. That fifthly Hollow can into her house again and judging by the blood of the dog it was recent. As Haru calmed down she blushed at the fact that she was press against Ryuuken chest with his arms around her. "Are you feeling better?" He asked her. Haru looked up at him and nodded her head. They stood there for a minute together. Haru could smell his cigarette smoke and cologne. For some reason the smell was pleasant and seem to fit him perfectly.

Haru pulled away, much to Ryuuken disappointed "I need to clean that before my aunt comes home." She said leaving the room. She returned about two minutes later with cleaning products. "Are you not going to put clothes on?" Ryuuken asked trying not to gawk at her. "Why? I am making you uncomfortable?" She asked. Her bras and panties were the same coverage as a bathing suit she figured. Besides it not like he hasn't seen her underwear, she flashed him enough and she was to upset care. Ryuuken couldn't resists studying her body. She had nice curves and her breast were a decent size. "Not all. Here I'll clean up, so you don't have to look at." Ryuuken said taking the cleaning products from her. Haru wanted to protest, but she didn't to look at the poor animal again. "Thank you." She said. Ryuuken took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves and began cleaning. He put the pelt in a trash bag and cleaned up all the blood.

Ryuuken washed his hands in the kitchen before he returned to Haru's room.

He watched her as she put on a shirt. "Finally putting on clothes." Ryuuken commented. "I can take them off." She said. Ryuuken's eyes went wide at what she was offering and knew she maybe was interested in him. Haru couldn't believe that she let that slip out of mouth.

"I didn't mean to say that. I was kidding." She said laughing nervously. "What a shame?" He said walking towards her. Haru couldn't be he was flirting back. Ryuuken pulled Haru into his body. "Haru, how do you feel about me?"

Haru opened her to answer, but stopped when there was a very loud knocking on the door.

She pulled away Ryuuken and left the room to answer the door. Ryuuken left her room too and sat on the couch knowing who was at the door. He was pissed off. _She was about to tell me her feelings and my idiot son and his friends ruin it for me._ Ryuuken thought pushing his glass up.

Haru opened the door and saw Ichigo, Uryu, Rukia, Chad and Orihime.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Haru asked feeling a little nervous knowing Ryuken was in the living and didn't want them to get the wrong idea especially Uryu. She also noticed that Uryu looked a little pissed off.

"We need to talk." Ichigo said seriously. "Well, come in." Haru said opening the door to let them in.

"Why are you here?" Uryu hissed at his father. "Like it's any of your business." Ryuuken shot back. "Haru, why is this man here?" Uryu asked. "He told me about my stalker and wanted to make I was safe until my aunt came home. So, what did you guys want to talk about?" She replied wanting to change the subject.

"Haru, what we are about to tell may seem crazy, but you will have to believe us . It's for your safety." Rukia said sternly. Haru nodded and listen as they explained everything from Hollows to Shinigami's.

* * *

A/N: Well, hope this chapter was to your liking. Review and tell me what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. That means the characters or anything that has to do with the characters.

* * *

Chapter 4

"So let me get this right, Uryu you're not a shinigami, but a Quincy. And Orihime and Chad are humans who have specials powers while Ichigo and you are both shinigami." Haru repeated back to Rukia. "Exactly!" Rukia replied.

Haru almost did not want to believe Rukia, especially when she told her that her stalker was a Hollow. _What did she call it? An Arrancar or something like that....I wish Ryuuken was still here, but he told me that there was no point of him staying if Uryu and everyone else here. I wonder if Ryuuken is Quincy like Uryu._ Haru thought trying to take everything.

"Haru, for now on you cannot be left alone until the Arrancar is dealt with. Understand?"Rukia asked. "I guess." Haru said. "We came up with a plan. Tell aunt that you're going to stay over at Orihime's house for a week. Hopefully, it won't take longer than a that to find and kill it." Rukia said. "Orihime, you don't mind do you?" Haru asked. "Of course. Your my friend and it's my job to protect you." Orihime said with a big smile. "Okay, so when should I go over to your house?" Haru asked Orihime. "Right now. So, go pack up and call your aunt to let her know." Rukia instructed.

Haru was surprised that her aunt agreed to let her stay at Orihime's house. She packed everything up that she would need for the week. For some reason Haru wasn't as scared as much as she probably should be. Maybe it was the fact that she was with her friends who happen to have powers or that they told her that they would protect her no matter. She did feel bad for causing so much trouble for everyone though.

"I'm good to go." Haru said walking back into the living room.

"Finally, let's go." Ichigo said grabbing Haru's bag from her.

As they were walking to Orihime's house nobody could sense the Arrancar, it was just like Urahara told them. "I'm sorry for causing you guys so much trouble." Haru apologized. "What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked. "Well, I mean you guys are taking your time out to help me and I just want to say thank you and I'm sorry." Haru said softly. "It's no big deal. We do this stuff like this all the time. So, don't make it seem like your anything special." Ichigo replied ruffling her hair.

"So, who told you about the Arrancar following me?" Haru asked. "A man named Kisuke Urahara. He is also a shinigami and owns the Urahara Shop. He is quite a knowledgeable man and is useful for information." Uryu said.

"Oh, is that how your dad knew about the Hollow?" Haru asked. "I don't know how he knew. I know he doesn't talk to Urahara unless Urahara bugs him first. Maybe Ryuuken saw the Arrancar or something." Uryu said pushing his glasses up. Haru was happy and angry at Ryuuken. She was happy because he stayed with her and made sure she was safe from the Arrancar. The reason why she was also angry because he didn't tell her about it. Plus, what was he going do when her aunt got home. Just leave her alone knowing that thing could come back and get her. Haru knew she was going to have a nice long talk about this with Ryuuken tomorrow.

They finally made it to Orihime's house. "Haru, you should be safe with Orihime. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Rukia said. "See you, Haru and Orihime." "Bye."

"Later." Everyone said before leaving the house. After everyone was gone, Haru and Orihime got ready for bed. Orihime made Haru sleep in her room to keep a better eye on Haru. However Haru would not take Orihime's bed and said she would sleep on the floor and that was final.

School was final over with and Haru was very anxious about seeing Ryuuken. She knew that something change between them last night. She wasn't sure if it was for the good or the bad. Hopefully for the good. However she did feel bad for Uryu. Haru didn't want Uryu to hate her or to think bad about her.

"I have to the hospital soon." Haru said. "Well, just don't go." Ichigo said. "I'm going and that's final." She said. "I can walk to the hospital and take you back to Orihimes'." Uryu offered. "Thank you so much." Haru said. "It's no problem." He said.

Haru and Uryu made it to the hospital. "Okay, I'll be back at seven. You better be here when I return." Uryu said. "I'll be here." She said giggling. "Okay, I'll see you later." Uryu said before leaving. Haru walked up to the Nurse's Station. "Director Ishida wants to see you." Some random nurse told Haru.

Haru knocked on the door. She was so nervous to see him. _What happens if he never wants to see me again or tells me to forget what happen last night. _She thought panicking. "Come in."

Haru opened the door and closed it behind her. She looked at Ryuuken who was staring at her from across the room. "I assume Uryu and his friends told you everything." Ryuuken said. "Yes, but why didn't you tell me?" Haru asked walking towards his desk. "It wasn't something you needed to know at the moment." He stated causing Haru to frown. "So, when would have been the right moment? When I'm getting attack?" She said frowning a little bit more. Ryuuken understood why she was upset, but didn't like the fact that she was accusing him that he would let her get hurt. "Of course not. I would never let anything happen to you." He said.

"Oh, then what was your plan when aunt came home?"

"I going to call Uryu and his friends." Ryuuken answered. As much as he hated relying on his son for help, he would do it for Haru. "Oh well.....that would have been a good plan if they didn't beat you to it." Haru said feeling embarrassed at the attitude she just gave him.

Ryuuken walk to the window and opened it. "Smoking is not good for your health." She said to him as he lit a cigarette. "I know. What's their plan to deal with the Arrancar?" He asked before taking a huff. "Well, I'm staying with Orihime until they find and kill it."

"I see." He said. Silence filled the room as Ryuuken brought the cigarette back to his lips. "We need to talk about last night." He said blowing out smoke.

"Talk about what?" She asked. Haru could feel her heart beating faster. She wasn't in the mood for rejection right now. "Haru, I'm only going to ask you this once and I need an honest answer, okay?" He said putting out his cigarette. Haru just nodded her head.

"Before we were interrupted I asked you how you felt about me, what was your answer?" He said walking towards her. Haru didn't know what to say, she wanted to tell him her feelings, but thought of hurting Uryu pop up in her mind. Ryuuken could see her hesitation and worried that she was going to reject him. Last night, he was so sure that she was going tell him that she liked him, but now he wasn't. The only word she was able to mutter out of her mouth was Uryu. Ryuuken was now confused as he stood in front of her. "My son? What about him?" Ryuuken asked. _Wait! Does she like him?! That can't be._

"I don't want to hurt Uryu." She explained. Ryuuken felt a sense of relief for a second. _Aw, so she doesn't want to hurt my son._ He thought before asking in a very serious tone. "I understand your concern for him, but he is a big boy. Think about yourself for a second. What do _you_ want?"

Ryuuken could see she was conflicted which made him worry, but he made sure he didn't show it.

"You." She whispered almost too soft to hear, but Ryuuken caught it. He was so happy, that all his frustration melted away as he bought Haru into a hug. "Don't worry about Uryu when the time comes I will tell him." He said to reassure her. Haru only nodded her into his chest. She felt a mix of emotions standing there in his arms. She was happy, but felt guilty. Haru wasn't keen on the idea of keeping a secret from Uryu, but figured it would be for the best right now. "So, do this mean you want me to?" She asked looking up at him. "In more ways than one." He said causing her to giggle. "I think we should get to work." Haru said afraid someone might walk in on them. "Hmm..Do you really want to?" He asked. "No, but it does need to be done." She said. Ryuuken knew she was right, but he didn't want to let her go. "Fine. Bring me some tea." He said letting her go as he made his way back to his desk. "Can do." She said before she left.

Haru returned with his tea and started to file away papers for him. _So, are we boyfriend and girlfriend or are we just dating? Maybe I should ask._ Haru thought looking at Ryuuken who glanced up at her causing her to look away quickly. Haru asked Ryuuken questions about Hollows and the Soul Society as they worked. Haru look up at the clock and couldn't believe it was almost seven. She needed to meet up with Uryu soon.

"Haru, go lock the door." Ryuuken said. "Why?" She asked. "Just go do it." He said. Haru got up and made her way to the door. She thought her heart was going to burst through her chest as she locked it. "Come here." He commanded. Haru walked to the front of his desk. "No, come here." He said pointing to a spot on the floor in front his chair. "Why did you want me to lock the door?" She asked as she made her way towards him. "So no one can interrupt us." He said indifferently.

Haru wasn't sure what he was up to, but she had a feeling it was something good. Once Haru made it to the spot he told her to stand, he stood up from his chair. Haru was nervous, but remain calmed. Ryuuken stroked the side of her face while he used his other hand to bring her closer to him.

Before Ryuuken could kiss her, Haru already captured his lips. He smirked as he kissed her back. _Someone's a little excited. _He thought as he continued to kiss her. Haru pushed herself against him more. Ryuuken felt himself harden little and picked her up and placed her on his desk so that she was on her back. He leaned over her as Haru wrapped her legs around him. Ryuuken unconsciously grinded into her causing Haru to open her mouth a little from the sudden pleasure. Taking this opportunity, he slide his tongue into her mouth, playfully moving inside. Both could feel their desire grow as they continued to make out on his desk. Ryuuken broke away from the kissed as rested his forehead on hers. "Haru, how much experience do you have?" He huskily whispered.

She knew what he meant by 'experience' "Not much." However she did know a lot about sex from all the smutty romance manga she has read.

"Have you ever had sex?" He asked. He knew this answer would determine how far he will be able to go with her tonight. "No." Haru said looking away from him feeling a bit embarrassed. _He probably thinks I such a child. Well, it's not my fault. _

Ryuuken grab Haru by her chin and made her look him. "It's fine. We can take things slow for now." He said before placing a small kiss on her lips.

Haru felt such like a little kid. For now she was going to do her best to make sure that he knew she wasn't a child.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ryuuken sighed as he reached for his phone on his desk.

"Yes."........."Fine." He said frowning as he put the phone back.

"It seems that my son is waiting for you." Ryuuken said. Haru looked at the clock and it was two minutes pass seven.

"Opps, I forgot. Uryu is suppose to walk me home." She said trying to get off the desk, but it was impossible task with Ryuuken in between her legs. "Can you move?" She asked. "It seems that I don't have a choice." He said removing himself. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." She said standing up. Haru was sad because now she had to wait until Monday to see him again. "I'll call you." He said before he grab her by her arms and brought her into another kiss. He slowly pulled away from her lips. "Be safe." He said softly. Haru nodded her head before heading for the door. Ryuuken hated watching Haru leave without him. He should be the one protecting her, not his son. _Sure, Uryu has gotten stronger, but he still has a long way to go before catching up to me. _

"Sorry, for taking so long." Haru said to Uryu. She felt a bit guilty at what she just did with Ryuuken. "It's fine. Let's get going." He said.

Haru and Uryu were talking and making jokes as they walking to Orihime's house not realizing that they were being watched from the shadows.

_I see they caught on to me. This only makes the game so much funnier and sweeter....Aw.....the smell of her arousal is mouth watering. I wonder who caused her to be in such a state...no matter... Soon, very soon I'll have her and then I'll kill him. _

"Thanks for walking me home, Ishida." Haru said grabbing the door handle.

"Like I said early, it's no problem. Now get inside." He said before he turned to leave. Haru made it inside and took a shower before she went to bed.

All through school Haru thought about Ryuuken and their relationship. She was still confused as to what they were and felt a little shamed for just making out with him without knowing. "You're falling behind, Haru." Ichigo said. "Sorry." She said catching up with everyone. Haru couldn't wait until she met this Urahara guy because from what they told her he is quite the character.

ROAR!!!!!!

"Chad, Orihime grab Haru and run." Ichigo ordered. Haru couldn't see what everyone else was staring at in front of them. All of sudden Chad scooped her up and started to run away from Ichigo, Rukia and Ishida. "What's going?!" She asked freaking out.

"It's a Hollow." Chad replied. "Chad, Orihime shouldn't you guys be helping them?" Haru asked as they turned a corner onto another street. "No. They got it, besides we need to make sure you're safe." Orihime answered.

"Are you the Hollow that's been following our friend?" Ichigo asked. "Maybe." The Hollow laughed. Ichigo, Rukia and Uryu could tell that this Hollow was weak.

"I thought Urahara said it was an Arrancar." Ichigo asked Uryu. "He did." Uryu replied. "Well, whatever I'll ended this fast." Ichigo said right before he was about to go into his shinigami form. A blue light shot through the Hollows head. "WHAT THE HELL, ISHIDA?!" Ichigo yelled watching the Hollow disappear.

"You took too long to deal with such a small problem." He said fixing his glasses. "Whatever as long as Haru is safe that's all the mat..." Ichigo didn't finish his sentence. Ichigo and Ishida were having a hard time standing while Rukia was on her hands and knees. Ichigo couldn't believe this reiatsu. He hasn't felt something this strong since Aizen. And as fast as it was released it was gone. "Rukia, are you okay?" Ichigo asked kneeling next to her. "I'm fine. We need to find the others." Rukia said. Ishida and Ichigo knew she was right, they barely could sense Chad or Orihime.

Ichigo, Rukia and Uryu found Chad and Orihime lying in the middle of street unconscious. "Chad! Orihime!" Ichigo yelled as he made his way toward Chad.

"He took her. It wasn't an Arrancar, but a Vasto L..."That's all Chad said before passing back out.

"What did he say? What happen?" Uryu asked Ichigo. "I think they were attacked by a Vasto Lorde." Ichigo replied. "We need to help them." Ichigo said lifting Chad off the ground. "What about Haru?" Rukia asked with a fretful expression on her face. "We'll get her back. Don't you worry." Ichigo said. Uryu picked up Orihime before they went to the Urahara's.

Haru awoke to find herself on the ground in some run down building. It took her brain a second to remember what happened. The last thing she remember seeing before she passed out was a man with red hair.

"Hello?!" She yelled getting no response however she wasn't alone. Haru knew she should get home before it got dark. She made it outside and looked around. She had no clue where she was. From what she could tell was that she was at some abandon warehouse on a desert dock. And to make matters worse the dock is located at a bottom of a cliff. Haru could see the stairs that connected the top of the cliff to the dock, but there was huge chunk of the stairs missing in the middle of it. She could tell by the sun that it would be dark in a few hours.

_Should I have fun with her before he gets here or after? Decisions, Decisions....._

Ryuuken was in his office when he felt a massive reiatsu and called Haru right after it to make sure she was okay. And that was an hour ago. He was going to call her once last time before he would go looking for her. Ryuuken put the phone to his ear, listening as the phone ring and was surprised to hear her voice.

"Hello?"

"Haru? Why haven't you been picking up your phone?" He asked trying not to sound worried.

"I just woke up. I think was kidnap. Actually, I am sure that I was kidnap. I'm on some dock at the bottom of a cliff." Haru said fast. "Calm down and stay away from the water. I'm on my way. What else do you see?"Ryuuken asked.

"There's a warehouse behind me and I think I see a big red building on the cliff kind of looks like a hotel maybe.......who are you?"

"Haru, who's there with you?" Ryuuken asked even though he had a good idea who it could be. He got no response from her, but got an answer. He could hear a man voice through the phone. "Trying to call for help?"

"No." Haru said. "I have to say you look more delicious up close."

Ryuuken was furious at hearing this. Then the line went dead. Ryuuken felt himself panicking, he knew there a good chance that he get there too late to protect Haru. _FUCK! I knew I should have known better then to trust Uryu and his shinigami friends. A red hotel on a cliff......the only place I can think of is that old abandon love hotel....Wait! Why don't I just sense her reiryoku. That would be faster....Haru, please be alright and forgive me._ He thought as he ran out of the hospital.

* * *

A/N: A big thank you for the reviews. Your thoughts about the chapter are always welcome. I wonder if Ryuuken can make in time before something happens to Haru?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. That means the characters or anything that has to do with the characters.

* * *

Chapter 5

"We need to save Haru now! Kisuke, take care Chad and Orihime." Ichigo said running out of the shop. Rukia and Uryu chased after him. "Move faster you guys!" Ichigo yelled jumping on a roof. "Ichigo, wait!" Rukia yelled, but Ichigo was already gone. Ichigo couldn't believe he was so stupid to think that weak Hollow was the one stalking Haru. He fell right into that Vast Lorde's trap and now Haru was going to pay for his mistake.

* * *

Haru looked at the man before her. He had short spiky red hair and gold eyes. He looked human, but Haru knew he wasn't since there was a hole in the middle of his bare chest. He had a sword hanging off his hips and blue pants on.

Haru drop her phone causing the battery to fall out. She took a step back away him, her brain was telling her to run, but she was too scared to move.

"I'm glad you can see me now. I know how you humans have a hard time seeing us, Hollows. So, are you scared?" He asked with a big sinister grin. Haru noticed the way he was looking at her. He was the hunter and she was the prey. Haru need to get away from him, her mind was screaming for her to run. Finally deciding to listen to it and took off into the warehouse behind her. It was the only place she could hide since the dock was only about thirty feet long. She could have always tried to swim away from him, but that just seem stupid. He didn't chase after her like she thought he would have, instead he just walked. She made it inside the building and climb into a wood crate behind some boxes. "Hunting always makes the game much more fun." He called out sniffing the air. "You know, you have a wonderful smell to you.....I can't wait till I taste you." He said trying to scare her. Haru wanted to cry. She was so scared, she didn't want to die, she didn't want that thing to touch her.

"Found you." Was all she heard as she was drag out of the crate by her hair. She let out a scream of pain. "Aw, music to me ears." He said throwing her to the floor. "Please, let me go!" Haru begged as she stood up. "I was going to wait until I killed your little friend to play with you, but you are just too tempting." He said walking towards her.

All of sudden he appeared in front of her, pinning her the metal beam behind her. She let out another scream of pain as her head and back slammed against the metal. Haru couldn't keep her tears from falling as he pressed himself against her. She could feel his warm breathe on her neck as he licked her. Haru didn't want to go sown without a fight, so she kneed him in his balls causing him to take a step back. "Bitch!" He hissed before slapping her across the face. The slap was hard enough that she flew and landed on the floor hard. Taking this opportunity he quickly straddle her. Haru punched and clawed at him only to have him grab both of her wrists, crushing them in his hands. Haru has never felt so pain in her life before. He leaned over a licked away the tears off of right cheek. "You look so beautiful when cry." He said digging his nails into her arms.

"Please, stop!" She pleaded as she cried in pain. Her face was soaked with tears and she could barely catch her breath. "Please, don't!" She begged as he ripped off her shirt and bra. She felt so helpless as she felt one of his sharp nail in between her breast as he sliced her skin opened until it hit her pants. "I'm so close. Just thinking about it makes me hard." He said licking his lips. She could feel his hands on her pants as he ripped them off leaving her in only her underwear. "Please, STOP!" She yelled feeling his left hand on her panties. Haru knew what was going to happen the minute they're were gone. Fear and panic ran through her little body as he ripped off her last piece of protection.

"I have decided to fuck you first, before I play with you. I need to make sure I still work down there after your little attack." He said as he flipped her over onto her stomach. She tried to get away however he had an arm around her waist. As he was repositioning himself, she kicked him hard in his nuts again. He released her and Haru got off the floor and ran out of the warehouse. "That's the second time you have done that. Now, I'm to have to test them out a couple more times to make sure they still work. I'm going to love ripping you apart from the inside. " He called out. Haru crying like she never cried before. She was in so much pain and the thought of that monster touching her made her wished she was dead. Before Haru knew what hit her; she was bent over on top of a wood crate that was on the edge of the dock. She tried to get up, but he had his weight on her from behind. She could feel his erection press against her. "If you're in pain now just wait till I'm inside." He said grabbing a handful of her with one hand as he pushed her legs apart with his right knee. Haru screamed at the top of lungs from her hair being pulled as she tried to escape him. "That's it, keep trying to resist. It's going to make it that more pleasurable for me." Haru really wanted to died. She didn't want to have him in her; let alone take her virginity."It seems that I'm ready to go." He said reaching into his pants to pull out his member.

SPLASH!!!

All of sudden Haru thrown into the water as she heard him hiss in pain.

"Haru!!!"

As she was sinking in the water, a sense of relief washed over. She was safe for now. That was until she saw something jump into the water causing her to panic again. She tried to swim away despite the pain she was in, but a big arm wrapped around her and pulled her to the surface. Haru did her best to fight back, but it was useless. She inhaled once she broke the surface of the water and knew she was being dragged back to the dock despite her protest.

"Haru, are you alright?" She heard her captor asked. Haru recognized that voice and was so happy to hear it. "Ryuuken!!!" She sobbed wrapping herself around him even though she couldn't use her hands.

Ryuuken was beyond pissed when he saw Haru bent over that crate with that thing behind her. He knew what that monster was about to do with Haru. Ryuuken pushed Haru off of him and looked her over. Her bottom lip was busted, there was a deep cut that start from her chest and ended a little below her belly bottom. He could tell that both of her wrist were broken and saw a bunch of small cuts on her body. Ryuuken took off his jacket and wrapped Haru up, trying to cover her up as much as possible and brought her back into another embrace.

_That thing touched her, didn't it?._

"Where are you?!" Ryuuken yelled furiously forming his bow in one hand, keeping his other arm around Haru. "My, My. I don't know who you are, but that little attack did sting. I guess I have to kill you, so I can returned to my fun." He said appearing ten feet away before both of them.

Ryuuken shot off multiple arrows at the Vasto Lorde. Sadly, none of the arrows hit their target. "You better work on your aim if you want to kill me." The Vasto Lorde said gloating.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

The Vasto Lorde barely dodge the surprised attack in time. Ichigo flash stepped next to Haru and Ryuuken. "Haru, are you okay?" Ichigo asked looking at her. He quickly saw her lack of clothing except for the jacket and looked at the floor frowning. Ichigo was pissed and felt guilty. "I'm so sorry." Ichigo said sincerely hearing her cry softly. _I'm beyond sorry for not coming sooner, Haru. But I promise I'll destroy him for you._ Ichigo thought glaring at the Vasto Lorde .

Ichigo looked at Ryuuken who still had his arm around her. "Stay here with her." Ichigo said before he launched an attack at the Vasto Lorde. The Vasto Lorde drew his sword to block Ichigo's attack.

Ryuuken wanted to kill that monster himself and make it suffer, but he knew that Haru needed him more.

"Haru." was all Ryuuken said before wrapping his other arm around. He could only imagine what that thing did to her. Ryuuken felt so guilty for not be there sooner. "Haru, I am sorry." He whispered as she cried into his chest.

About two minutes later Uryu and Rukia arrived. They couldn't believe the state Haru was in. Uryu would have yelled at his father for touching Haru when she was naked, but knew now was not the time. "Why is she still here?" Uryu asked Ryuuken. "I was about to leave." He said harshly, scooping Haru up in his arms. Ryuuken only stayed to make sure Ichigo didn't let the Vasto Lorde escape. As much as Uryu hated seeing his father touch Haru, he had to make sure she was out of harm's way.

The Vasto Lorde saw Ryuuken running off with Haru and went to go attack him, but Ichigo stopped him. "You better pay attention to me, you sick bastard." Ichigo said after he cut a semi deep wound across the Vasto Lorde's chest.

"Whatever. I'll just find her after I kill you since you're the main reason I came here anyway."

* * *

Ryuuken knew he couldn't take Haru to the hospital since it would cause to many questions which is why he decided to take her to his house. "Ryuuken, thank you." She said softly. Haru knew what could have happened if he didn't show up when he did.

"It was nothing." Once they made it to his house; he walked upstairs to his bedroom.

_Holy Crap! His bedroom is so fancy and huge. Of course it would be huge. His whole house is huge. _

Ryuuken put Alex on her feet as went to his dresser to get some clothes for her. "I'm going to dress you." was all he said as he removed his jacket off of her. "I can dress myself." She said feeling very self conscious.

"I seen women naked before, so relax. Besides you have nothing to be embarrassed about." He said knowing how self conscious young women could be about their body's. Ryuuken looked at Haru's body and wanted to run his hands over, but he knew this was not the time to think or do anything sexual with Haru.

Once Haru was dress; he started to remove his clothes since they were wet. He would have like to shower first, but he just had to settle with dry clothes. "Do you want me to leave?" She asked watching him take off his shirt. "No." He said unbuttoning his pants causing to Haru blushed.

"You don't have to look away either. I saw you naked, so think of it as a trade off." He added looking at her. He pulled off his pants and underwear at the same time. Haru just stared at him causing her face to turn even brighter. "Have you never seen a man naked before?" He asked noticing she was staring at his penis.

"Of course I have. I took health class." Haru said looking away. Ryuuken almost wanted to laugh at her response, but didn't. _I knew Ryuuken was fit, but I never thought he would ever have that of nice body._ Ryuuken smirked as he put of new clothes knowing Haru was checking him out. He nothing to be embarrassed about; his body was fit and he was proud of his size. Once he was dress, he knew he had to ask Haru the one question she probably didn't want to hear.

"Haru, I know you may not want to talk about it, but it is important that you tell me what he did to you." Ryuuken said trying to sound as kind as possible which was a little hard for him to do, since he hardly ever had a caring tone to his voice. He needed her to tell him what happen so he could get an idea of how much damage was done to her on the inside.

"He just took off my clothes and broke my wrist." She said. "Did he touch your vagina?" He asked bluntly. "No!" She yelled.

"Haru, you really need to tell me if he did. A lot of damage can happen if something is force into the vagina." He said seriously looking into her eyes.

"No, he didn't touch me there. He was about to, but you stop him." She whispered. "Did he force himself on you anywhere else?" He asked.

"No." Ryuuken felt a sense of relief knowing that she wasn't violated.

"I'll be right back." He said before he left the room. Ryuuken returned in few minutes later with a first aid kit in his hand. "I'm just going to clean your cuts. My son's friend can heal you later." He said

Ryuuken reached for Haru's shirt, however she took a step back away from him. Ryuuken could see the fear in her eyes and knew why she moved away from him. Haru wasn't sure why she step away from Ryuuken, but it was like her body acted on its own. _Maybe my body is just trying to protect itself after all, I was almost rap..._ Haru couldn't even bring herself to finish her thought. She wasn't scared of Ryuuken, but she didn't want him to remove her clothes. Ryuuken could see the tears building in her beautiful eyes.

"Haru" He whispered, bringing her into a hug. Haru wasn't sure why she was crying, maybe she was still scared or maybe it was the fact that she had clothes on again; a sense of protection and Ryuuken wanted to remove that protection. Ryuuken was actually speechless; he didn't know what to tell the young girl to make her feel better. He wasn't good when it came to emotions since most of the time he ignored his own. However he knew that he had to comfort Haru in some way, so he just held her and stroke her head until she could no longer cry.

"I'm sorry, I got your shirt wet." She barely said.

"It's fine. I going to tend to yours cuts now." Ryuuken said waiting for Haru's permission.

Haru nodded her head before Ryuuken reached for Haru's shirt again. He quickly took care of all of them.

"You should sleep." He said finishing up. "But I'm not tired. Plus, I'm dirty." Haru said looking at his massive bed not wanting to get it filthy.

"I can change the sheets. Now sleep." He said pulling back the blankets on his bed. "Will you sleep with me?" She asked climbing into the bed. He didn't say anything as he crawled into bed with her. Ryuuken had no attention of falling asleep, but didn't see the harm in laying in bed with her. Ryuuken honestly just wanted Haru to feel better. So, if laying in bed with her would make her feel better then he would do it. Plus, he had to admit to himself that he liked the idea of Haru and him in his bed. Haru hissed in pain when she accidently bump her right wrist. "Are you okay?" Ryuuken asked. "Yeah, I just hit my wrist."

Haru scooted closer to him and rest her head on his chest. Ryuuken wrapped one of his arms around her. _It has been a while since I've done this. I forgot how nice it feels to hold someone._ He thought closing his eyes, enjoying the long forgotten feeling. Haru eventually fell asleep on his chest, feeling warm and safe.

* * *

Haru awoke to yelling and sat up using her hands. She waited for the pain in wrists, but it never came. Haru moved her wrists around and was surprised that they weren't broken anymore. _Orihime must have healed them._ She thought as she got out of bed and made her way downstairs to find Uryu and Ryuuken fighting in the living room.

"Great job, you woke her up!" Uryu yelled. "Me? You are the one who started to yell like an idiot." Ryuuken retorted. "Excuse me, I didn't except to come home and find my father in bed with my friend!"

"You're overreacting. She need someone to comfort her and I was the only one around. Or would you rather have her crying alone and scared. " Ryuuken stated coldly. Uryu frowned at his father not believing him. "There a difference in comforting someone and taking them to your bed. You probably took advantage of her, didn't you? You sick bastard!"

_How dare he accuse me of such a vile act._ He thought slamming Uryu into the nearest wall. He tighten his gripped around Uryu's throat; making it a little hard for Uryu to breathe. "Don't you ever accuse me of such a thing!" Ryuken hissed.

"Stop!" Haru yelled not wanting to see them fight anymore. "Please." She pleaded. Ryuuken saw the look in Haru's eyes.

"I am your father and you will watch how you talk to me." He said to Uryu before throwing him to the floor. Ryuuken headed for the front door; he needed fresh air and figured a long walk would do the trick. He glanced at Haru as she walked passed him, but said nothing to her.

Haru made her way over to Uryu's side. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine. Did he do anything to you?" Uryu asked standing up. "No! He just helped me. Why? What do you think happened?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know. Ichigo, Chad, Rukia, Orihime and I found two of you asleep in his bed." "Oh, sorry that's my fault, not your dads. I didn't want to be alone, so please don't be mad at him anymore. So, what happen to that Hollow?" Haru asked trying to change the subject.

"Ichigo killed him. It seems that the Vasto Lorde only came here to fight Ichigo wanting to prove that he was strongest fighter. After the battle we went to Urahara's to get Orihime to heal you."

"That explains why my wrist don't hurt. Where did everyone go?" Haru asked. "They left after Orihime healed your wrist."

"Why didn't you guys wake me?" "Ryuuken told us not to." "Oh."

"So, there's nothing between you and Ryuuken?" Uryu asked seriously. "Of course not. Like I said, it wasn't his fault. He just dressed me. Or were you hoping to come home and find me naked?" Haru teased causing Uryu to blush. "'What?! No." Haru did feel bad lying to Uryu about Ryuuken and her, but figured it would be the best thing to do right now.

"Okay then. Anyways, it's getting late. I think I should be heading home since it's safe now." Haru said not wanting to talk about Ryuuken with Uryu anymore. "Let me walk you home." Uryu said. "Of course, my good sir."

Despite what Haru said, Uryu still had this suspicious feeling that there was something between Ryuuken and Haru. Why else would Ryuuken go out of his way to save one her. And if that was the case then he had to protect Haru because Uryu knew that Ryuuken would only hurt her in the end. But for now, he would keep his mouth shut about it until he had proof.

Once Haru made it home, she went directly to bed. A girl could take such much in one day. She was kidnapped, almost raped, Ryuuken saw her naked, she saw Ryuuken naked, they took a nap together and she knew later that she would have to get a new phone. She was exhausted and needed sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews people, keep them up. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. It seems that Uryu is catching on to Haru and Ryuuken's relationship. I wonder what's going to happen next?? lol


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. That means the characters or anything that has to do with the characters.

A/N: I know it's been awhile since I updated. Sorry!!!! And a **Big Thank YOU** to the people who reviewed!!!!!!! Anyway I hope you like the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

Two weeks had passed since the incident with the Vasto Lorde and everything was back to normal. Well, normal as possible. Haru was still a volunteer at the hospital and Uryu was none the wiser about the relationship between Ryuuken and Haru. About two days after the incident, Ryuuken made it clear to Haru that they were a couple which made Haru very happy.

Present Time:

"Haru, I have a meeting tomorrow. So, I won't be needing your help." Ryuuken said as she handed his tea to him. "Well at least I get a break from filing paperwork.... and you." Haru replied jokingly.

"You're not going to miss me?" He asked setting the tea on the desk.

_Of course I am _She thought, but she wasn't going to let him know that. Haru didn't want Ryuuken to think that she was some lovesick puppy. "I think I can go four days without seeing you."

"Hmm, that's not what I wanted to hear." He said pulling Haru into his lap, so her back was against his chest.

He snaked his left arm around her wrist and with his free hand; he grabbed her face and roughly kissed her. Haru tried to pull away, but Ryuuken wouldn't let go of her. He removed his lips from her mouth and kissed the side of her neck. "I want you to say that you wish you could spend more time with me." He ordered, sending a shiver down Haru's spine. "Say it." He said giving her neck a small lick when she didn't reply. "Ryuuken, stop. Someone might walk in."

"I don't care. Maybe I should give you a reason to miss me." He whispered into her ear as he undid the buttons near stomach. Haru's face turned completely red. "I'm going to miss you. There happy?"

"That's not what I said . You need to say, how you wish that you could spend more time with me." He said as he flicked her ear lobe with his tongue, sliding his hand in her dress. "I wished I could spend more time with you." She squeaked as he placed his lips on back her neck, stroking her stomach.

"Oh do you. Well, not to worry. I have something planned for us tomorrow after my meeting."

"Really?!" She asked excitedly. "I don't lie." He said before he captured her lips.

RING! RING!

Angrily, Ryuuken forced himself away from her lips and answered the phone. Haru tried to hop off Ryuuken's lap, but he a firm grip around her waist.

"Yes"............."Fine! I'll be right there." Ryuuken said before hanging up the phone and putting Haru on her feet. "Excuse me. It seems that I have matters to care of. Wait for me if I not back before you're done filing" with that being said he left.

About an hour later Haru finished her work and walked over to the window. _Maybe I should just leave? It's getting pretty late and he's probably too busy to give me a ride anyways. _She turned from the window and headed for the door. As she opened the door, she was suspired to see Ryuuken reaching for the door handle.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked pushing his glasses up. "Home." She replied sheepishly. "Did I not say to wait for me?"

"Maybe."

"About two weeks ago did I not also say that I'll be giving you a ride home for now on?"

"Two weeks ago is such a long time for a person to remember." She said walking backwards as Ryuuken walked through the threshold of the door. "Then let me remind you." He said pulling Haru to him. "Stop, somebody might walk by." Haru said softly. Ryuuken shut the door before he captured her mouth.

"Ryuuken!!!!"

Both Haru and him froze as the door flew open. "I'm shocked! I can here to invite you out for dinner and I catch you with your hands all over my love."

"Leave." Ryuuken hissed as Haru wiggled out of Ryuuken's hold. She was completely embarrassed that Dr. Saitou walked in on them."Haru, don't worry. I'm here now. " Kai said as he embraced Haru causing Ryuuken glared at him.

"Dr. Saitou, I can't breathe." Haru gasped. "Oh, sorry." He said letting go of her. Taking this opportunity Ryuuken pulled Haru back to him. "You really need to learn how to share." Kai pouted. "And you need to learn not to touch things that don't belong to you." Ryuuken retorted coldly. _They're sound like little kids fighting over a toy._ Haru thought, not trying to laugh at them. "I saw her first." Kai replied. "No, I did. I'm the one that picked her out as a volunteer. Now leave!"

"Fine-fine. I'm going." He said turning around to leave. Before Kai closed the door; he turned to them "Make sure you kids use protection. I don't want to see any tiny Ryuukens running around here" Ryuuken glared daggers at Kai as the door shut behind him.

"Now where we?" Ryuuken asked. "I think we were about to leave." Haru said trying to pulling away from Ryuuken. She didn't want anyone else walking on them tonight. Ryuuken sighed mentally. "Come on." He said letting her go.

* * *

Happily for Haru they were now in Ryuuken's car driving to her house. "Are you going to Mt. Shisho?" Ryuuken asked. He was talking about an upcoming weeklong field trip for seniors. "Of course. I can't wait to go, but it's still two weeks away." For some reason he wasn't too keen on the idea of Haru going. Maybe it was due to the fact that she was going to be around a bunch of hormonal teenage boys in some cabin hotel for a week.

"So, what's your meeting about tomorrow?" "The hospital." "I would have never guess that." She muttered underneath her breathe. Ryuuken glanced at her for a second and shook his head at her sarcasm. "So, what did you planned for us?" Haru asked looking out the passenger's window. "It's a surprise."

_Oh my god, Would it kill him to give me a straight answer?_

"Don't worry. You will have a great time." He added when he heard her sigh. "Promise?"

"Yes"

Finally, they made it to Haru's house. "Thanks for the ride. " Haru said taking off her seat belt. "Haru" As she turned around to face Ryuuken; he gently pulled her into a kiss. "Night." He whispered as he pulled away from her lips. "Night" She replied trying to reach for the door handle. However she couldn't find it and kept grabbing air. This earned her a chuckle from Ryuuken.

"I'm glad to see that I have this much affect on you." Haru's face turned an even brighter pink knowing he was right. No matter how much Haru tried to remain cool whenever Ryuuken kissed or touched her; her heart raced faster and her minded went blank. Lucky for Haru, she found the handle and opened the door. As Haru got out of the car, Ryuuken grabbed her hand. "I'll pick you up at your house tomorrow at seven. Make sure you wear something nice."

Haru nodded her head to show that she understood. Ryuuken released her hand, so she could leave. "Bye" Haru said before she shut the car door. Once Haru headed for her house, Ryuuken drove off.

* * *

"And that concludes today's meeting. We will convene in a month." An old man around sixty said. Ryuuken quickly gathered his things and made his way to the elevator. _Shit, that meeting went a lot longer than I thought it would have. I only have thirty minutes to get to her house. _

"Director Ishida, wait." A female called out, running into the elevator with him. Ryuuken made no indication that he acknowledge her causing her to frown. "It's quite rude to ignore a woman." "Hmm." "I was wondering if you like to go out and get something to eat?" She asked. "No" "But.." "No"

Ryuuken didn't have the patience to play her little games. Every since they meet about a two years she been trying go out with him, more like trying to get into his pants and he found it very annoying. In a way he kind of pity her then again he didn't. She was a very successful and beautiful women who could negation like no tomorrow. Her only problem was she couldn't keep her pants on. Personally, he didn't care what she did on her off time as long as it didn't screw with his hospital.

"Director Ishida, I promise I'll make it worth your time." She said grabbing him by his right arm before he got off the elevator. Ryuuken looked at her hand then in her eyes. "Remove your hand and I'm not interested. Now if you excuse me, I'm very busy." He harshly said glaring at her. Ms. Nemasu removed her hand at once. "I'm sorry."

Ryuuken didn't say anything to her as he walked off.

Ms. Nemasu stared at Ryuuken and smirked. _You say that now, but it will be a matter of time until you give in. _

It was exactly seven when Ryuuken drove up to Haru's house. He got out of his car and walked over to the front door.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Good evening, Dr. Ishida. Please, come in." Haru's aunt said opening the door more. "Thank you." He replied as he entered the house. Haru's aunt really didn't have a problem with Haru and Ryuuken. However she did find it a little weird since Ryuuken was only seven years younger than her. Despite that little fact she was very happy for Haru. Ryuuken seem like a respectable man and carried himself well. Plus, it didn't hurt that he was a doctor or that owned a hospital. In spite of this, her only concern for Haru was what her parents were going to say when they find out.

"Please, make yourself at home and have a seat. I'll go see if she almost done."

But before Haru's aunt could go get her, Haru appeared.

"Sorry for taking so long." Haru said with a smile looking at Ryuuken. His jaw almost dropped at the sight of her. _She looks so beautiful and mature._ It was so weird, he wanted to keep her like that forever and yet at the same time he had the urge to take her somewhere private and ravish her. "Am I to over dress?" She asked, thinking that she looked a little to formal. Ryuuken regain his composure "No. It's perfect. We should get going."

"So, where are you guys going?" Haru's aunt asked walking them to the door.

"To a restaurant." He replied.

"That sounds nice, just makes sure she home before midnight and in once piece. I except her to be in the same condition when she returns. If you know what I mean. I have a few cousins in the Yakuza who owe me a few flavors, so don't try anything funny."

"Auntie, please don't say such things." Haru said waving her hands franticly.

"I'm just looking out for you and I would hate to see Dr. Ishida swimming with the fishes. Anyway, you guys have a great time." She said before she the shut door.

"I apologize for my aunt. She watches to many dramas." Haru explained as they walked to his car.

"Don't worry about it. As your guardian she just doing her job." He replied opening the car door for her. Haru smiled at him as she got in.

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant, Haru recognize it immediately. She knew that the restaurant was up scale place and if you wanted to eat here then you had to make reservations at least two weeks in advance.

"I know this place." "Have you eaten here before?" Ryuuken questioned.

Haru nodded her yes "My mother's older brother married the restaurant owner's daughter."

"I see." He said as he opened the front door to the restaurant for her.

Haru was surprised that their table was located private section of the restaurant. The private sections were basically an area where each table was surround by stunning folding screens on three sides. Ryuuken was happy that he decided on the private section because as their waiter lead them to their table, Haru was getting some unwanted attention from some of the men in the restaurant. _Maybe she looks a little too nice. I mean she always looks nice in a cute way, but right now she looks more mature and that much more tempting. _Ryuuken thought as he walked behind Haru, checking her out again. She was wearing a black and white dotted sleeveless dress that stopped right above her knees and four inch black heels. Haru wore her hair half up and had the down part in lose curls and she kept her makeup simple yet noticeable.

"Miss." The waiter said as he pulled out her chair for her. "Thank you." She replied. Once Ryuuken took his seat the waiter handed them menus and said he would return in ten minutes to get their order.

"This is so nice. Thank you so much Ryuuken." Haru said with a big smile. "You're welcome, but it's really nothing."

"Nonsense. I never ate in the private area before and I have to say it's a lot better than eating out in the front."

Eventually, the waiter returned and took their orders. Dinner was going smoothly. Haru was having an awesome time, hell even Ryuuken was enjoying himself.

"Would the two of you be interested in any dessert?" The waiter asked. Ryuuken looked at Haru for a response.

Haru didn't want to come off as a hog "...No, thank you"

"Two sundaes." Ryuuken stated. He saw how Haru hesitated when she answered and besides he knew that she had a sweet tooth. "Of course. "

About five minutes later the waiter returned with two gourmet sundaes. Haru had to stop herself from drooling over the sundae. _Now that's what I call a sundae. Come to mama._

Ryuuken almost laughed at Haru's expression when she saw the ice cream. The waiter gave them their sundaes and left. "Oh My God! This is so good!" Haru said after she took a bite.

"You know, you look at that ice cream with more passion then you do at me." Ryuuken teased. "Well, covered yourself in some hot fudge and whip cream and I'll eat you right up." She replied not realizing how bad that came out. A small smirk appeared on Ryuuken's face. "So, you'll eat me as long as I'm covered in toppings?"

"What?! Where did you get that?!"

"You just said..." " I know what I said and that's not what I meant.......I was trying to say that if you were ice cream covered in fudge then I would eat you. That's all." She explained with a red face.

"Hmm." Ryuuken said smirking.

"Your ice cream is going to melt if you don't eat it." She stated trying to change the subject.

"I suppose your right, but there's something much sweeter I'd rather eat then this." He replied as licked the ice cream off his spoon causing Haru to become slightly aroused. _My god, that was so hot! Could he look any sexier doing that?! _

"I knew I recognized that voice. My Director Ishida, I didn't know you had a sweet tooth."

Haru looked at the women who was wearing a tight pencil shirt and a button up shirt that was unbuttoned at the top showing off her cleavage as she approached their table.

"Aoi Nemasu, why are you here?" Ryuuken asked angrily. "Don't get mad at me. I'm on a date with someone, but when I heard your voice; I thought should stopped by and say hi." She said wrapping her arms around Ryuuken from behind.

_Aoi, that name sounds so familiar........Oh, now I remember. Wasn't that the name on that piece of paper that I threw away awhile ago with that phone number on it. _Haru thought trying her best to keep her composure.

"Ryuuken your daughter is so cute. Hey, sweetie would you mind if I steal your dad for the rest of the evening?"

Haru was about say thing, but Ryuuken beat her to the punch. "She not my daughter. And remove yourself now." He hissed.

"But I thought you had a kid around that age." "I do and my son is at home."

"Oh, don't tell me that this kid is your date?" Aoi said detaching herself from him. "That's none of your business. You will leave now before I have you thrown out."

_He has to be kidding. This little shit is the reason why he wouldn't go out with me. Look at her; underneath all that makeup and clothing, she nothing but a some stupid teenage girl looking for a meal ticket. Does he not see that? I'm sure he has too. Maybe he's with her just to get his rocks off. Never thought he was the type to go for the innocent young type. Doubt she's pure. At least I don't have any competition. All I need to do is turn up my charm and then he'll forget about this kid. _

Haru dropped her headed knowing this Aoi woman said was right in a way. _Am I just a kid? Compared to Ryuuken I might seem like a kid. Does he think the same thing? What am I saying? I'm an adult, just because I'm in high school doesn't mean I'm a kid, right?_

"Well, when you decided to stop playing babysitter and want to do more grown up things, you have my number. Bye _girly_." She said smirking.

_Grown up things?! I can do grown up things too._ Haru thought glaring at the lady as she left.

"You two seems very friendly." Haru stated as she took a scoop of her ice cream with her spoon. She was upset and felt like crap now. How was she going to compete with a woman like that?

"I wouldn't say that." For some reason seeing that woman all over Ryuuken made Haru question their relationship. "Is there something going on between the two of you?" She asked softly. "No. I work with her and that's all."

_Damn you Aoi! I will not let trash like her ruin my evening. Maybe I should say something to cheer Haru up._

"Haru, pay no attention what she said." "Am I a child to you?" She asked looking into his eyes. Ryuuken stared back into her lovely eyes "If I thought that then I wouldn't be here"

Haru sighed in relief and yet a small part of her knew that Ryuuken thought of her as a kid. Which is why tonight she was going to make sure that he noticed how much of a woman she was.

After they left the restaurant then went back to Ryuuken's place to watch a movie. Uryu was in the Soul Society much to Ryuuken displeasure. However it did give him an opportunity to have Haru over without having to worry about his son catching them.

"Pick out any movie." He said before going into the kitchen.

There wasn't much of a section to chose from since all the movies were scary movies. _Why are there only horror movies? This one seems interesting. College Nightmare part four._

Once the movie was ready to go, Haru made her way to the couch. About a minute later Ryuuken switched off the lights and sat down next to her. No more than ten minutes into the movie, Haru decided to put her plan into action. _Okay Operation Sexy starts now. _She thought as she accidently knock the remote under the coffee table. "Opps"

Ryuuken raised an eyebrow at her. _Why did she do that? _

Getting onto her hands and knees, Haru reached for the remote. She knew that her dress hitched up a couple of inches which was fine by her. This was also fine by Ryuuken because he was titling his head slightly to see if he could look under her dress.

"Got it." Haru said as she stood back causing Ryuuken to snap his head back in place.

About twenty minutes later, Haru thought of another plan.

_My god did she have to pick out this movie, it's nothing but a soft porno. _He thought knowing he was becoming aroused.

"I'll be right back." Haru said before she went to the bathroom.

About a minute later Haru returned "Ryuuken, can you do me a flavor?"

"What?"

"Well, it seems that my bra unhooked somehow, but I can't reach the zipper to my dress? So, can you unzip it for me?" She asked blushing slightly.

_I can do more than that._ He thought.

He didn't say anything as he made his way over to her. Haru turned her back to him, so he had easier access to the zipper. As Ryuuken pulled down the zipper, he saw her bare back. _Why is she tempting me? God how I want to slid my hands in that dress, and...Get a hold of yourself_

"There." He said before he quickly went back to his seat. Haru went back to the bathroom and frowning. _Maybe I should kick my plans up a notch. I got it. This one worked in Volume. four in Kiss Kick._

Haru made it back to her seat and sat there quietly watching the movie for five minutes before she took off her ring she was wearing and began to fiddle with it. "Hey, Ryuuken can I see if my ring will fit on your pinky?" She asked scooting closer to him. "It won't fit." He stated flatly.

"It's not going to hurt to try." She said putting her hand that was holding the ring on his thigh. "No" "Why not?" She asked _accidently_ letting go of ring. The ring rolled down in between Ryuuken's legs.

"Sorry, I get it." She said as slid her hand in between his legs. Ryuuken's eyes went big for a second at feeling Haru's hand brushed against his crotch. _Should I stop her? _He thought as Haru felt around for the ring, rubbing her hand against his crotch. _Does she not realize what she doing? Is she even looking for the ring? _Ryuuken was now getting an erection and was pretty sure that Haru could feel it. _How long does it take to find a ring? _

"Haru stop. I'll get it." Ryuuken said grabbing onto her wrist. "But I think I found it. I feel something metal." She replied innocently. Ryuuken tighten his grip on her wrist as he felt her finger on his zipper. Ryuken yanked her hand away from his crotch and picked her up. _I had enough. She been tempting me all night. I know she been doing it on purpose and I want to know why? _

"Where are we going?" "My room"

Haru gulped. _Shit I didn't think it would go this far._

Once they were in his room,Ryuuken tossed Haru on his bed before he took off his tie. Haru landed face first into the bed. She got as far as getting on her knees before Ryuuken flipped her over so she was on her back. Ryuuken straddle her making her realize how much bigger he was compared to her. Haru squeaked when she felt Ryuuken lips on her left cheek. "What's the matter? Don't tell that you change your mind? " He whispered seductively into her ear as he snaked his right handed around to he unzipped her dress.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "Did you think I wouldn't notice your little stunts?" He said sliding off her dress, throwing it somewhere. Haru quickly tried to cover up "I wasn't pulling any stunts."

"I don't like lairs." He stated before he pulled her into a kiss. Haru tried to push Ryuuken away, but it was useless; she was already melting into the kiss. Ryuuken started to slid Haru's bra straps down, but Haru pulled away from kiss and covered her chest. "Ryuuken stop. I think we should call it a night." Haru mange to say. _I know he already saw me naked, but still..._ "We still have two hours." He said placing small kisses on her neck. "However I'll stop if you tell me the reason why you been trying to seduce me?"

Like Haru was going to tell him the real reason; she would just come off as childish.

"Haru, I'm waiting for an answer" Ryuuken stated.

"Because"

"Because why?"

Glazing into his blue eyes, Haru knew Ryuuken wasn't going to drop the matter. "I just wanted you to see that I'm a woman not a child."

"Foolish."

She didn't say anything as she looked away from him, now feeling like a complete idiot.

"Haru, I can clearly see that you're a woman. I don't need you to remind me." He said softly as he made her look at him. "If this has to do with what Aoi said don't listen to her. Besides if were you a child I wouldn't do this."

Haru practically jump off the bed as Ryuuken groped her ass with his hands and he kissed her passionately. A small smile appeared on her lips as she kissed Ryuuken back.

Much to Haru's disappointment, Ryuuken pulled away from her lips "Let's go finish the movie."

Haru wanted to protest _I practically naked underneath him and he wants to go finish the movie._

"But.." As much as Haru wanted to say something, she could bring herself to say what she was thinking. Lucky for her, she didn't have because her thoughts were written across her face.

"You're not ready to go further."

"How would you know that?"

"I can tell."

"Ryuuken.... I'm...I'm ready."

_She just saying that to sound grown up_

Ryuuken didn't say anything as he trailed his right index finger in between the valley of her breast to the edge of her underwear. Haru instinctively grabbed his hand to stop him from going any further.

"See told you" He stated as he got off of her.

"Hey wait, you caught me off guard! I'm talking to you. Just don't leave me in here." Haru yelled at him as he walked out of the room. _He says I'm not ready. How would he know that? See he thinks of me as a kid! I knew it._ Haru thought dropping her head.

Hoping the cold night breeze would cool him off; Ryuuken stood in his backyard gazing up at the night sky. _Damn it!_ Ryuuken thought gritting his teeth in frustration as he snapped the cigarette in his hand in half. It took all his will power to leave his room and not bang the shit out of Haru on his bed. _She says she ready, but she not. She wouldn't have stopped me if she was. And I refuse to go further with her when she's not ready, no matter what she says. I don't want her to regret it. She still young and it might be too soon for her. I don't want to ruin our relationship, but I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to control myself._

* * *

A/N: **Review**. Share your thoughts. Do you think Ryuuken is making the right decision in waiting even though Haru says she ready?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. That means the characters or anything that has to do with the characters.

A/N:**Thank you** for the reviews, I'm so happy that I got eight reviews for the last chapter which is why I feel guilty for not posting sooner. I been busy writing papers for my classes and I rewrote whole chapter because I didn't like it the first time I wrote it. Anyway, I'm going to shut up now, so you can read lol

* * *

Chapter 7

Finally, after a weeklong trip Haru was happy to be home. Don't get her wrong she had an awesome time at Mt. Shisho with all her friends, but she missed her having her own room and bathroom. However something good did come out of the trip, she was able to see a whole new side of Ichigo, Uryu and Chad.

It seems that someone thought it would be hilarious to steal the boy's clothes while they were soaking in the hot springs behind the hotel. The boys ended up running through the hotel in nothing but tiny white towels that barely left anything to the imagination. She also took this time during the trip to think about her and Ryuuken's relationship.

Right before she went on the trip Ryuuken took her out on a date. During their date they discussed their relationship. He told her that she need to cool it with her sexual advances even though he appreciate them and said that they would further their relationship when the time was right and that she shouldn't feel the need to rush. Haru was a little hurt by this. She wasn't trying to get into his pants just to have sex, she wanted to show him that she wasn't a kid since he did treat her like one sometimes despite the fact that he claims that he doesn't.

And to prove her point before she got out of his car, he gave her the whole "Don't talk to strangers or wonder off by yourself" speech.

When she pointed this out to him, he simply said "I'm only telling you this to remind you that you need to be careful. Human aren't the only predators you need to watch out for. Hollows also prey on humans as well. You should know this better than anyone else."

After a long day at school Haru was now filing paper in Ryuuken's office.

"Hey, Ryuuken do you mind if I leave early today?" Haru asked, looking up at him.

"Why?" He responded, not bothering to look up from his work.

"My parents are coming in tonight and my aunt wants me to go with her to meet them at the airport."

This caught his attention. He removed his eyes from his work and looked at Haru.

"I see, we leave in a little."

"Thanks."

Haru was really happy that her parents decided to come and visit her for a week. She really missed them.

"Haru, I would like to meet your parents." Ryuuken stated. He noticed that Haru tensed up at his words.

"Unless that's a problem? Is it?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

Ryuuken knew that he had to meet her parent eventually. Besides it seem like the responsible thing to do since Haru and him had such a unique relationship.

Yes, their relationship was unique, but they weren't the only people in the world who had such a relationship.

"N-No, of course not."

"Have you told them about us yet?" He asked seriously.

"Kind of."

"Meaning?"

"I told them that I had a boyfriend and that's it." She replied sheepishly. It wasn't that she was embarrassed of her relationship with Ryuuken. She was afraid that her parents would unfairly judge him.

"Well, I expect you to set up a meeting between us and your parents. The sooner the better." He said coldly before he returned to his work.

_I suppose I can't be upset with her. I haven't even told Uryu yet. _

"Will do." She said, feeling a little guilty that she might have hurt his feelings. She hoped that Ryuuken didn't think that she was a ashamed of him or anything.

_Ryuuken and my parents. I hope everything go smoothly._ She thought, sighing.

* * *

Haru thought she was going to vomit as she answered the door to let Ryuuken into her aunt's house. The meeting between Ryuuken and her parents was set up just like he asked.

After she meet her parents at the airport on the car ride home, she asked if she could invite her boyfriend over for dinner Friday evening, so they could meet him. Of course her parents happily agreed. Well, it was Friday night and Ryuuken was right outside the door. She was so worried that her parents were going to freak out when they saw Ryuuken.

Taking one last deep breathe she answered the door.

"Hey." She said with a smile. Ryuuken noticed that Haru wasn't looking so good.

"Are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on her forehand to see if she had a fever.

"I'm fine. Please, come in." She said, moving out of his way. _I can't believe he's not nervous. Just look at him, he doesn't look the least bit worried._

"Relax, everything will be fine." He stated, grabbing her hand. _She so nervous. It's kind of cute._

Haru nodded her head before she guided him to the dining room.

"Everyone this is my boyfriend, Ryuuken Ishida." Haru stated as confidently as she could.

Her aunt and her boyfriend were unfazed by her announcement, however both her parents stopped what they were currently doing and stared at Ryuuken.

Ryuuken was expecting this kind of reaction. He looked at both Haru's parent's who probably were two to three years older than him. Haru's mom was pretty, her eyes were the same black eyes as Haru's, but she had light brown hair that was cut into a bob. She was also shorter then Haru by a few inches.

Haru's dad was about three inches shorter then Ryuuken. He had short black hair and light brown eyes. He seemed like a placid man. Both of her parents were dress very nice. Her dad wore grey suite and her mother wore a matching blouse and skirt.

It was obvious that her parents weren't going to say, so Ryuuken decide to speak first.

"It's pleasure to meet you."

Haru's mother was the first one to recover from the shock. She thought her daughter was going to bring home a nice young boy from her school, not a grown man almost her age.

"Yes, it's nice to meet too. My name is Ai Yamada. You can just call me Ai since we the same age. " She said, laughing a little.

_Real smooth mom._ Haru thought, wanting to cry.

Ai nudged her husband in the side when he didn't say anything after her.

"Excuse me, where are my manners? My name is Koji Yamada. Please, have a seat."

Ryuuken did as he was instructed with Haru following right behind him.

It got quiet as a loud buzzing noise filled the dining room.

"Excuse me, dinner seems to be done. Honey, why don't you come and help me?" Ai said to her husband.

"Sure." He said, following her out the room.

"Looks like you scared them off." Haru's aunt stated to Ryuuken who was sitting across the table from her.

"Yui, don't harass him. I'm sure he's already uncomfortable enough." Her boyfriend said.

"I was kidding. Don't worry, Ryuuken. Her parents are really nice, but just in case things don't go so smoothly, I got your back." Yui said, winking at him.

About five minutes later, Haru's parent returned with dinner and joined everyone at the table.

Haru could sense the tension building in the room and was about to break the it, but her father beat her to the punch.

"So, Mr. Ishida what do you do for a living?"

"Please, call me Ryuuken and I'm the director of Karaka Hospital."

Haru's dad was taken back at hearing this and was actually impressed. He figured Ryuuken was some pervert working at a convenient store that somehow managed to seduce his daughter.

"Really, so that's how you guys met." Ai said, putting the pieces together. She knew that her daughter was a volunteer at the hospital.

"How old are you, exactly?" Koji asked.

"Dad, that's rude." Haru stated.

"It's fine. Thirty-six." Ryuuken replied.

"Do you know that Haru is only eighteen?" Her father asked.

"I'm fully aware of this."

"And that she's still in high school?"

"Yes."

"Brother, can we eat now? You can go back to your integration game after dinner." Yui asked. She was growing impatient and knew the food was going to go cold soon. Plus, she figured Ryuuken would like to eat before he became a dead man.

"Fine." Koji agreed.

Dinner was awkward for the most, but not as bad as Haru thought it would have been. Everyone seem to have enjoy themselves, even Ryuuken.

After dinner, they all went to the living room were Haru's father started his integration again.

When Haru's parents went to the kitchen to get dinner they decided to handle the situation carefully. They couldn't automatically tell Haru that she was not allowed to see this man again because they were afraid that she might just run off with him and they would never see her again. Yet, they had to express their concerns. Haru was their only child and they wanted to make sure that she was with someone who could not only take care of financially, but care for her as a person.

"May I ask why you're interested in your daughter? I mean you're successful and not bad looking for a man your age. "

"Thanks dad. I feel so special." Haru muttered.

"I didn't mean in a bad way. I'm just curious as to why he's not dating someone closer to his age." Her father replied.

"If you're worried that I make it a habit of dating young girls then you do not have to worry. To be frank, I didn't plan on falling for your daughter, let alone date her. I was actually apprehensive about starting a relationship with her, but then I decide to go for it." Ryuuken stated.

"Why did you decide to go for it? Why my daughter?"

Ryuuken knew what Koji was actually asking which was "Are you going out with my daughter just for fun?"

"There just something about her. She doesn't give up even if she not very good at whatever she's doing. She does not hesitate to help others and does not reject things because it seem unreal."

Haru couldn't help but to smile as he talked about her. However her smile quickly disappeared as Ryuuken continue.

"Though she can talk too much at times and is easily sidetracked. She is a bit naive sometimes too. And has a hard time following instructions. And-"

"We get the point." Haru stated.

Ryuuken smirked as he continued

"Despite these things. I wouldn't want Haru any other way. She puts others before herself and has no problem expressing her feelings or saying sorry. But what really caught my eye was her smile. Her smile is always warm and caring which is why I want it for myself. Does this answer your question?"

He really did not want to admit all this in front of everyone. Normally, he would never admit his feelings so openly, but when it came to Haru, he found himself doing stuff that he would never do. He wondered if what he said came out a bit cheesy.

"That was so cute. Why don't you say romantic stuff like to me?" Haru's aunt asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah. You don't say stuff like either." Ai said to her husband.

Koji cleared his throat, shutting up his wife and sister. He knew that his wife was going to bring this up later and detested Ryuuken for this.

"Anyway, have you ever been married?"

"Yes."

Haru was hoping that her father wouldn't asked why he wasn't married anymore. She didn't want Ryuuken to bring to talk about his past if it was going to hurt him. But of course her father did ask.

"She passed away about ten years ago." Ryuuken explained.

"Oh I see, I'm for your loss. Did the two of you have any children?"

Haru was scrunch her dress in her hands. She really didn't want her parents to know about Uryu just yet.

"Yes, we had a son. His name is Uryu Ishida and he goes to the same school as Haru. In fact they're classmates." He stated, frankly.

He had nothing to feel ashamed of or hide, so he saw no harm in answering Koji's questions if it helped put the man's mind at easy. He understood where her parents were coming from since he was also a parent. Maybe not the greatest parent, but a parent none the less.

Koji's jaw dropped in shock. _I have to give the man credit for being honest, but this isn't right. I mean he has a son the same age as Haru. Does he not find that weird?_

"And you're okay dating someone the same age as your son?"

"I'm well aware of how odd it is, but I don't care. I'm a man who know what he wants."

"And you Haru, how do you feel about this? "

Haru looked her father in the eyes with a serious face.

"I understand that its weird, but I really like him. I like him a lot. Besides look on the bright sides. I could be dating someone that's twenty years older than me."

"Haru, you know that's only two years older than the age difference between you and him right now." Her dad pointed out.

"Oh, well whatever." Haru laughed.

"Haru, we're just concerned. I mean we don't want to see you get hurt. Dating someone his age will have certain complications. People will stare and pass judgment on you guys especially since he has a son the same age as you. Are you okay with that?" Her mother questioned.

"Of course not, I don't like it when people say mean things, but it's something I'm going to have to deal with." Haru answered

"Well Ryuuken, I'm going to be very blunt. I found your guys relationship... a bit strange. You seem like a nice guy, but I'm would rather have Haru date someone who is closer to her age-"

"But dad-"

"Haru, let him finish." Ryuuken instructed her. Haru pouted at his order.

"Like I was saying, I would rather have Haru to date someone closer to her age, but we cannot stop her from dating who she wants too. I can see that my daughter really likes which is why I decided to give you a chance. However if her grades start dropping then I will makes sure that the relationship between the two of you will end. She needs to graduate high school and go to college. And I don't want anything to get in the way of that, such as a baby. Is that clear?" Koji asked seriously, looking straight into Ryuuken's eyes.

There was no way as a father that Koji was not going to let some guy get in the way of his daughter's future. However as her father he also wanted to be her happy, so if being with Ryuuken made her happy then so be it. He was actually proud of his daughter for not hiding her relationship despite the fact that she technically didn't come clean about it at first.

Haru was stunned that her father and mother actually approve of their relationship. "I understand." Ryuuken replied. He was also quite pleased that her parents accepted their relationship though he didn't show it like Haru who was smiling like an idiot.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Haru's parents had visited her. They left to go shoot another documentary in Hawaii.

Haru was now in Ryuuken car. They just got done seeing a movie and were looking for a place to eat. Haru was happy that today was Saturday.

"Hey Ryuuken, can we get ice cream?" Haru asked, pointing at the shop up ahead.

"You haven't ate dinner yet." He replied.

"So, there's nothing wrong with eating desert before dinner."

"No." He said sternly.

"You sound like my parents. Oh I know, how about we get ice cream and then we go back to my place and I can cook you dinner. My aunt won't be home coming home tonight since she spending the night with her boyfriend." Haru suggested.

Ryuuken thought about it for a second before he gave in. Plus, he like the idea of having Haru alone with any interruptions.

When Ryuuken and Haru entered the shop, she grabbed his hand and quickly notice that she was being stared at by the six people in the shop. She could hear the two teenage girls and the two older men in the comer of the store whisper to other . The two employee just gave Haru and Ryuuken a weird look before they asked what they could get them.

Haru wasn't stupid she knew why they were staring. It was quite obvious that Ryuuken was much older than her. She was embarrassed, but then she wasn't. This was something that she was going to have to deal with if she was going to be in a relationship with Ryuuken. Besides Ryuuken was a nice piece of eye candy, so why should she be embarrassed?

Ryuuken didn't pay too much to the stares and snickers though he was worried that it was going to hurt Haru.

"I would like two scoops of chocolate ice cream in a cone." Haru answered the man.

"I'll take the same." Ryuuken replied.

"Here you go. That will be six dollars." The employee said, handing them their cones.

"I got it." Haru said, reaching into her purse, but Ryuuken stopped her.

She sighed knowing there would be no point in arguing with him. One of these days she was going to pay for them rather he liked it or not.

As Ryuuken paid the man, Haru over heard the two teenage girl's conversation.

"I wonder how old he is?"

"He's probably thirty."

"And the girl?"

"She's looks like she's sixteen."

"What a pedophile. Is that guy so lonely that he has to date a kid?"

Ryuuken could also hear the two girls conversation and felt Haru's hand tighten around his when they said the word kid. He had the feeling that things would get ugly if they didn't leave soon. As Haru was being dragged out of the shop, she yelled at those two girls.

"He's not a pedophile and I'm not a kid! You idiots!"

Once they were a inside his car, Ryuuken finally spoke.

"You didn't have to defend me." He stated, indifferently. Despite the fact that he was actually happy that she did.

"I know, but it just makes me angry when people call me a kid." Haru said before she licked her ice cream.

"That's because you are one in some ways." He replied, causing Haru to frown.

"I thought you said I wasn't a kid or maybe you really are a pedophile."

"I know what I said. Technically, you're not a kid because of your age, but you are very young and naive of the world. Plus, have still have a kid's spirit." He pointed out.

"And if I don't lose my kid spirit by the time I reach your age then does that still make me a child?"

"No, it's mean that you're just a kid at heart." Ryuuken said, ruffling her hair before he started the car.

"Also, I'm not naive of the world." She huffed.

"Have you ever lived on your own? Had to get a job and work for your money? Pay a car bill or any type of bill for that matter? Be responsible for someone other than yourself?"

"No."

"My point exactly."

Haru hated to admit that Ryuuken was right. No matter how mature she behaved it was never enough to catch up with Ryuuken. Compared to him she was just a kid and it really pissed her off because it wasn't her fault that she was only eighteen and he was thirty-six.

"So, what are you going to make me?" He asked, changing the subject.

He knew Haru hated being called a kid, but that what's she was in a way.

She lacked life experiences and was full of youth, so compared to him, she was a kid.

"You're just going to have to wait until we get home." She replied, grinning.

"Hey, does it bother you when I hold your hand in public? I mean we didn't get as many stares when we went to the movies since we weren't holding hands." Haru asked.

"It does not bother me. You may my hold my hand whenever you like." He stated, keeping his eyes on the road.

Haru just smiled at his comment.

They finally reached Haru's house.

"Make yourself at home." Haru said as she walked into the kitchen. Ryuuken took a seat on the couch. He found it odd how relaxed felt and closed his eyes. Usually, he would still be at work right now, but he made sure he finish everything that needed to be done today early, so he could spend time with Haru. Last night, he didn't leave work until ten and didn't go to bed until one and then woke up at five to get ready for work.

_Whatever she making smell wonderful. I'm so glad she knows how to cook...._

"Ryuuken."

"Ryuuken, wake up." Haru said, standing in front of him as she shook him by his shoulders.

Instinctively, Ryuuken grabbed Haru by her wrists and study his surroundings.

"I'm glad that you're awake, but do you mind letting me go? Dinner's done." She asked, trying to free herself.

Ryuken didn't say anything as he pulled Haru onto the couch, so she was now laying underneath him.

"Ryuuken, what are you do-doing?" She squeaked when she felt his lips on her neck.

"You shouldn't have woke me. I'm not the nice person when I wake up." He stated against her skin.

Haru blushed and did her best to remain unfazed by his actions. She tried to push him off of her, but it was unless.

"Well, dinner's done. It's going to get cold if you wait any longer." She said, hoping that would get him off of her.

"Weren't you the one who said it's okay to eat dessert before dinner." He stated before he captured her mouth.

The way Ryuuken made her body feel she couldn't resist him any longer and melted into the kiss. She opened her mouth a little letting Ryuuken's tongue explore her mouth.

Ryuuken smirked into the kiss when he noticed that she relaxed and slide his right hand under her shirt, moving his hand up and down her side while his other hand moved to the back of her head to deepen the kiss.

As things started to heat up between them, Haru already had Ryuuken's tie off and was working on unbuttoning his shirt as their tongues rub against each other.

_She's so impatient. She's already trying to get me naked._ He thought smirking mentally as he removed his handed from under her shirt. He ran his hand up her thigh under skirt and groped her butt.

Haru jumped a little at his touch, but focused on removing his shirt. Once his shirt was off, Haru gazed upon his hard muscular chest.

_I need to make sure that I don't get too caught up in the moment. _Ryuuken thought as he bought his other hand under her shirt and started to head for her chest.

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!

"Ryuuken, that's my cell phone." Haru said, pulling away from his mouth causing his hand to stop a centimeter from her left breast. She could hear her phone vibrate on the dining table as she felt Ryuuken's hands leave her body.

"Ignored it." He stated as he sat up and started to unbutton her blouse.

Buzz! Buzz!

"But it could be my aunt." Haru replied, stopping Ryuuken's hand from undoing anymore buttons. She really didn't want to stop Ryuuken, but if there was the possibility that it was her aunt calling to tell her she coming home for the night then there was no way she was going to risk getting caught in such an imitate position with Ryuuken.

"Fine." He said irritably, getting off her. There was no way he could tell her no when she made that pouting face at him. Haru sat up and headed for her phone, completely oblivious to the hand reaching for her shirt.

Rip!

Haru turned around at Ryuuken in shock. "What was that?!" She asked him, trying to cover her up chest.

"It's only fair." He replied, throwing her shirt with his.

"That shirt cost money, you know. Just wait till I get back." She threaten. She really didn't care that her shirtless since she had on a bra. However did he really have to rip it off her body.

"Whatever. I'll just buy you another. " He replied.

"That's not the point!" She yelled, picking up her phone.

_Uryu called! Why?!_ She thought, calling him back.

"Hey you called" She calmly said when he answered his phone.

"Yeah. I was wondering if I could stop by and borrow your notes for math?" He asked.

"Huh.."

"Unless that's a problem. Are you busy?"

_Yes!_ "Not really."

"Okay, I'll be right over. I'm about ten minutes away."

"Okay, see ya." She said before she closed her phone.

Haru was trying her best not to freak out that she failed to notice Ryuuken behind her.

"Who was that?" He asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"It was Uryu!" She yelled, panicking.

"What did he want?"

Ryuuken wonder if his son really enjoyed irritating him.

"He's coming over in ten minutes! You need to leave!" Haru replied, trying to shove Ryuuken in the direction of the front door. She knew Uryu wasn't very fond of his father and was suspicious of her relationship with Ryuuken. If Uryu were to find his father in her house, shirtless then Uryu would try and kill his dad.

"Why didn't you tell him not to come over?"

"Because I'm not that mean."

There was no way she could tell Uryu no. She felt bad enough that she had to lie to him about his dad which is why she couldn't tell him not to come over and borrow her notes.

"Why aren't you leaving?!" She asked as she gave up on trying to push him out the door since he wasn't moving an inch.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving. However I need my clothes." He answered callously, heading for his shirt and tie. It really pissed him off that he couldn't spend time with Haru especially when he made sure that he finish his work early. He was upset at her for letting Uryu come over. It was like she was putting his son before him. He was also pissed off at his son for wanting to come over. It's his son own fault that he that he wasn't in class. Maybe if his son stopped playing Quincy and focused on school then there would be no need for him to borrow Haru's notes.

Once his shirt was on, he ordered Haru she need to get her shirt on.

"I would, but somebody decide to tear it off me." she replied, holding it up. All the buttons had popped off.

"Well, go put on another one. I'm not leaving until you're properly dressed." He stated, pushing his glasses up.

"Fine." She replied before she headed for her room.

About three minutes later she return in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Better?" She asked, walking up to him.

"It will do. I'll see you later." He stated unemotionally.

"Bye." She called out to him, watching him close the front door behind him. She knew Ryuuken was irritated and she really couldn't blame him. _I wonder if I did the right thing in letting Uryu come over. I guess it's doesn't matter now._

About ten minutes after Ryuuken left, Uryu arrived.

"Follow me. The notebook is in my room." She said, waving for him to follow her.

As she led them to her room they walked by the dining room and Uryu noticed that there were two plates set at the table with food.

"Are you expecting someone?" He asked as they entered her room.

"Just you." She said, going through her backpack to find her math notebook.

"I found it! Here you go." She said, handing Uryu the notebook.

"So what were you doing before I got here?"

_Your dad._ "Nothing really. I was just about to eat dinner."

Uryu observed how Haru tensed up at his question which made him think that she was hiding something.

"By yourself?"

"Yeah.."

"Then why were there two plates on the table instead of one?"Uryu asked, raising an eyebrow.

_What is he, Detective Conan?_

"I just figured that you would like to join me. So, do you?" Haru replied. Sometimes it surprised her how well she could come up with these lies on the spot. She didn't know if she should be impressed with herself or feel guilty.

"I don't want to impose on you." He said, pushing up his glasses.

"Nonsense."

_It's the least I could do for lying to you even though the meal was for Ryuuken, but at least this way the food won't go to waste._

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. Come on." Haru said, pulling Uryu by his hand.

* * *

"You're home rather early." Uryu stated to his father as he entered the kitchen.

"I finished my work early." His father replied icily, rising off his plate. Ryuuken was rather angry that he didn't get a chance to try Haru's cooking and was stuck making his own dinner.

Uryu watched his father turn off the faucet and head for the other exit in the kitchen.

"You know Haru is a very good cook. You should ask her to make you something sometime." Uryu stated smugly. He knew if he could any reaction out of Ryuuken besides his normal bitter responses then his suspicions would be confirm.

Ryuuken stopped and turned to his son.

"I could care less." He said coldly before he left his son alone.

_We see how long you can go without caring._ Uryu thought, smirking. He had come up with a plan on the way home to find out the truth about Haru and Ryuuken. There was no way he was going to stand by and let his father hurt one of his friends.

Once Ryuuken was in his bedroom he rested his back against his door. He clenched his fist tight, trying to remain calm. He couldn't believe he was actually jealous of his son.

* * *

AN: Hoped you liked the chapter. Feel free to review and point out any mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything that has do with _Bleach _*tears*.

* * *

A/N: **I am so sorry**! I know I haven't updated this story in forever. I kind of got writer's block for this story, but do not fear it's gone...for now at least. Anyway, thank you for the reviews, they kept me going as cheesy as that sounds, so here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 8

Haru nervously knocked on Ryuuken's office door. Hearing permission to enter, she greeted with him a smile, "Good afternoon, Ryuuken!"

"Good afternoon, Haru," He replied, keeping his eyes on his work.

She moved across the room and stood in front of his desk.

"I need you to deliver those papers," He ordered.

She looked to where he was pointing. There was a small black tray on top of the filing cabinet next to his desk.

"No problem," She paused, not knowing how to confront Ryuuken.

Hearing her hesitation, he looked up from his work and asked, "Is there something a matter?"

"Ah...well...I-"

"Just say it"

"Finals are coming up, so today will be my last day volunteering for the next three weeks," She said, technically not lying.

"Hmm, but aren't finals over within two weeks?"

"Yes, " She paused, trying to think of something clever to say, "but I'm going to be given homework for the break, so I figure I could hurry up and do it, so we can the rest of Christmas break for ourselves."

"I see. Is that all?"

He knew she was lying, but didn't question her. If she had to lie to him, then he knew there must have been a good reason.

"Yes! I'll just take these and I'll be back before you know it," She said, grabbing the handful of papers out of the tray.

He frowned slightly as he watched her turned around and walked towards the door.

"Haru," Hearing her name, she stopped.

"Yes?"

"Why are you limping?"

His eyes fell to the bandage around her left ankle.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just twisted my ankle when we were tumbling in P.E," She replied, waving her hand dismissively.

"Do you want me to take a look at it?"

"Its fine, Abe-sensei already took a look; he said in a few days my ankle should be as good as new."

"Abe-sensei?"

"Yeah, he's the new school's nurse. He's very popular with the students, especially amongst the females. I figure it's because he's super nice and handsome. I mean he carried me all the way to the nurse's office, so I didn't have to walk. He's single and lives alone in his apartment, six blocks from the school, which I find kind of sad. I mean he's young and good-looking, so why doesn't he have a girlfriend yet? Oh, he's has a cat named Tiny that he found two years ago in the middle of the street with a broken leg. He's-"

"Haru, I don't need his life's story. Just go and deliver the documents," Ryuuken ordered uncaringly.

"You're the one who asked," She mumbled before leaving his office.

Ryuuken let out a sigh, _She's seems to care a lot about this Abe-sensei. However, I'm curious as to why she felt the need to lie to me. Is she up to something?_

_

* * *

_

After a few more hours of working, Ryuuken dropped Haru off at her house before heading home. He asked her if she wanted to do something this weekend, but she told him that she had to study and could not afford any distractions.

As he pulled up to his house, he saw a very familiar red sports car .Once his car was parked in his garage, he walked into the house and frowned when heard a certain _succubus _laughing. Growling in irritation, he made his way to the living room and saw his son with the only person that was able to sicken him at first glance.

"_Good evening_, Director Ishida. I'm sorry for stopping by unannounced, but I just received some legal documents that you need to sign before tomorrow's meeting."

"Aoi, put the paperwork on the table and leave," Ryuuken replied frostily.

He wasn't in the mood to deal with her.

"Oh, don't be like that. Why can't you be nice to me like your son," She said, placing her hand on Uryu's thigh, "You know he has your looks. I'm sure he's quite popular with ladies like you."

Uryu frowned, not only at her insult, but also at the fact that she was getting a little to friendly for his taste, "Please, do not insult me. If I even looked half like Ryuuken, I would have to walk around with a paper bag on my face, now if you excuse I have homework to do."

Uryu got off the couch, this lady was now Ryuuken's problem. Walking past his father, Ryuuken surprised Uryu by asking him a question.

"Uryu, why did you let her in?"

"She said she works with you. Besides, I'm glad that I did, I can _see_ how well you _like_ her, "He replied, smirking.

Ryuuken knew his son was enjoying the fact that Aoi annoyed him. Once Uryu made it up the stairs, Aoi made her way over to Ryuuken.

"I can see he also has your personality."

"Cut the crap. Where is the paperwork?"

"It's in my car. If you want, I can stay over and help you," She offered, running her finger down his chest, stopping right above the top of his pants.

Disgusted, he grabbed her wrist roughly and he hissed, "Reframe from touching me."

She jerked her hand free; a little scared from the bitter glare he was giving her. Honestly, she was getting tired of him rejecting her and acting as if she was the most revolting thing on the planet.

"Are you still going out with that little brat? Is that why you won't even give me a chance," She snapped.

Ryuuken frowned, "That's none of your business. Let's go get the documents now," He said, walking towards the front door, making her follow him. He didn't need her saying anything that might make Uryu more suspicious then he was already.

Once they were outside, Ryuuken waited by the door while Aoi went to her car to retrieve the papers.

"Found it," he heard her screech. He was so going to need a smoke after she left.

Aoi's stilettos clicked against the payment as she approached him. He could admit to himself that she was beautiful woman and could have even possibly shared a night with her before he met Haru if only he didn't found her personality so repulsing.

"Here you go," She said, handing him a folder that contain the necessary paperwork.

He didn't say anything to her as he took it from her.

"Are you sure you don't need my help," She asked, running her hand through her brown hair.

"Positive," He replied, opening the front door.

"Aoi," Hearing her name she hoped that he change he changed his mind.

"Go home and do not come by my house again. If you need to give me something, give it to me when I'm at work. I do not want you anywhere near my home," He instructed callously before closing the door on her.

Aoi frowned and growled in frustration, _What does a girl have to do in order to get laid? However, Christmas is around the corner, maybe can give Ryuuken a gift that he won't ever forget?_

Ryuuken walked into the kitchen to find Uryu leaning against the counter, drinking a glass of milk.

"Do not let her in the house again," He ordered.

"Why? You guys seem to get along so well.

"Do not question me; I don't want that woman in my house again. Is that clear?"

"Yeah," Uryu replied, setting his glasses in the sink.

"So, how was your day," He heard his father ask, much to his surprise.

"Fine though I doubt that you care," He answered, turning to face him.

"If I didn't, I would have not asked."

Uryu knew this conversation was a waste of time. He didn't understand why Ryuuken even tried to play the father role. Ryuuken was obviously trying to put in the effort of being a father, though Uryu thought it was ridiculous. However, he would amuse Ryuuken, hoping he could get some much needed data that could help him with his plan.

"And how was your day? Did you see _my _friend, Haru?"

Ryuuken knew what Uryu was getting at, he planned on telling his son about his relationship with Haru soon. He just needed to find the right moment, though he knew there was never going to be a right moment.

"My day was uneventful and I do believe I did see your friend. It's seems that she sprained her ankle."

"I know. I helped her to the nurse's office with Abe-sensei."

"Abe-sensei, she told me about him. He _seems_ like a nice man for being a school nurse."

The tone to his father's voice caught Uryu's attention. Did he hear a hint of spite?

"Yes, Abe-sensei is a very nice man, but he's really not a nurse. He's actually is a doctor who decided to work at the school, but we call him the school's nurse anyway. He and Haru get along well."

"Hmm"

"Yeah, she sometimes spends her lunch period in his office. He's always _teaching_ her new things about the human body," His son smirked.

Ryuuken narrowed his eyes, knowing Uryu was trying to make him jealous and despite the fact that it was working, he wasn't going to let his son know this.

"That's good. She told me once how she wanted to be a doctor."

Uryu's smirk fell, knowing his father wasn't going to express the emotion he wanted to get out of him.

"I just hope Haru is careful. I mean I hope she doesn't develop feelings for him. "

"Yes, let's both hope not," with that Ryuuken ended the conversation, walking out the kitchen, leaving his son alone.

Uryu smiled deviously as he came up with a whole new idea. He may not be able to confirm Ryuuken and Haru's relationship, but he could try to end their relationship, if they were together and if they weren't then his attempt at sabotage wouldn't cause any problems.

* * *

It was already next morning and Uryu made his way through the snow covered sidewalks to school. His father offered him a ride, but he refused. Finally, making it into the warm school, he saw Haru walk into their first period class. It was now time to commence his plan and hoped everything would play out the way he wanted it too.

"So, Haru, who are you going to job shadow for Thursday," Uryu asked, taking his seat at his desk next to her.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking either my aunt or one of the doctors at the hospital."

"Why not Abe-sensei," He proposed.

"Abe-sensei," His name played on her lips, "I didn't even think about him. I mean it would be more convenient since I don't live to far from the school unlike if I went to the hospital. Do you think he would mind?"

"No, I think he would be grateful. You should ask him during lunch."

"Okay, I will. Thanks Uryu, I would have never thought of asking him."

"There's no need to thank me," He replied with a small smile.

Haru was going to say something, but the teacher walked into the class, indicating class was going to start.

Lunch rolled around and everyone gathered on the roof.

"Where's Haru," Ichigo asked.

"She's paying a visit to Abe-sensei," Uryu replied, pushing his glasses up.

"She's spends too much time with that old man."

"Ichigo, he's not old," Chad stated.

"Whatever," Ichigo retorted, shoving a rice ball into his mouth.

Knocking lightly on Abe-sensei's door, Haru hoped he was in. She knew that sometimes he would eat lunch with the other teachers in the teacher's lounge.

"Come in," She heard.

Opening the door, she poked her head around the door to find Abe-sensei greeting her with a smile. She understood why many of the female students were infatuated with him. He was well built, tall, his blond bangs graced his face perfectly; even his eye glasses even enhanced his beauty.

"Just don't stand there, come on in."

Her face turned red when she realized that she was staring at him. She quickly stepped into his office and closed the door behind her.

"Good afternoon, Haru. How's your ankle today?"

"A good afternoon to you too, Abe-sensei and my ankle is doing much better, thank you for asking," She replied, watching him fix his tie before he placed his hands on his lap.

"That's good to hear. Please, take a seat. So, what can I help you with?"

"Nothing really, I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind me job shadowing you," She asking, taking a seat in front him.

She watched him tap his finger against his bottom lip as he contemplated over her question.

Smiling he replied, "I would be honored if you would job shadow me, though it might be a little boring. Also, I have to ask you not to tell any of the other students, because I already told about twenty girls no."

"Then why say yes to me?"

She really didn't like receiving special treatment.

"Because I know you want to job shadow me for the right reason, so it will be our secret until Thursday, right?" He question, sticking his pinkie out.

"Of course," She replied, giggling as she wrapped her pinkie around his, looking into his clear blue eyes.

"That's a good girl. So, have you eaten lunch yet," He asked, pulling his pinkie away.

"No..."

"Well, don't worry, we can share," He said, opening his lunch box.

"Here," He handed her a pair of chop sticks.

"Thank you."

Before Haru knew it, lunch was over. She was so busy listenting to him talk about his life in America when he study aboard that she hadn't realize lunch was over until she heard the bell ring, warning her to get to class.

"I'll see you Thursday."

"Bye, Abe-sensei," Haru replied, before closing the door.

* * *

Haru came home from school happy again. Tomorrow was job shadow day and she couldn't wait. Though she hated the fact that she had to spend the day at the school while other kids were elsewhere, but at least she wasn't in a classroom. She smiled as she changed out of her school uniform and into her new uniform for her job before heading out again. Going to school, coming home to changed clothes then going back and coming home again was going to be her new routine for the next three weeks and to think, it was only Wednesday.

Sitting at his desk, Ryuuken looked at the calendar on his wall. He hadn't seen Haru in almost two days. Glancing at his watch, he started to think, _Six...I wonder if I should visit her?_

Finally, Ryuuken decided to stop by Haru's house for a surprise visit. It was only normal that he would want to see his girlfriend especially when they hadn't seen or talked with each other since Monday. She hadn't picked up any of his phone calls and when he would send her a text message, every reply she sent back said, _"Sorry! Studying, ttyl."_

He rang the doorbell and took a step back from the door.

"Coming," He heard someone shout, he figured it was Haru's aunt.

"My! What a surprise? I wasn't expecting you."

Yui gave him a quick once over and smiled at him while she giggled mentally, thinking how Haru caught such a nice catch with Ryuuken.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but is Haru home?"

The aunt gave him a sad look, "I sorry, but she isn't."

"I see."

"But if you want to wait a bit, you are more than welcome too. She should be home in the next twenty to thirty minutes."

Ryuuken thought about it for a second before accepting her offer.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem. I just finished making dinner, would you like some," She asked, leading him into the living room.

"As long as you don't mind?"

Haru's aunt smiled, "Not at all."

He watched her go into the kitchen as he took a seat on the couch.

"So, is your son going to shadow you tomorrow," He heard her call from the kitchen.

"Shadow me?"

"Yeah, tomorrow is job shadowing."

His face held a little disappointment. He knew better then to expect his son to ask him, but for some reason it hurt. He knew how his son felt about him. As the years past, the distant between them grew more and more, it wasn't until recently that he tried to put some effort in to act like a _real _father, but he had a feeling that it was too late. Uryu was practically a man now.

"Oh, well, Uryu decided to job shadow someone else," He replied, not sure what to say. He had no clue who Uryu was job shadowing, which only reminded him of the distant between them. He didn't even know what his son wanted to be in the future.

"Ah, well I'm shock that Haru isn't shadowing you, though I guess it would be kind of weird to job shadow your boyfriend," She laughed.

Ryuuken pushed his glasses up, "I suppose. So, who's she shadowing?"

"I believe his name is Abe. Haru said he's the school's nurse or something," She replied, walking out of the kitchen with a plate full of food.

Ryuuken clenched his teeth in jealous. This was the third time this week Haru and that man were mentioned together in the same sentence. He wasn't the jealous type, but he didn't like how close Haru and Abe were becoming.

_What's so great about this Abe guy? And why didn't Haru want to job shadow me or at least another doctor at the hospital like Kai...okay, maybe not Kai. Is it possible that there's something going on between Haru and him? I mean what kind of school nurse carries a student in their arms? And she spends time with him during lunch...maybe I'm just over thinking things. I don't think it's even possible for Haru to cheat._

_

* * *

_

A/N: TA -DA! So, there you have it, I hope you like the chapter and the next chapter will hopefully be posted soon, like in a week or two. Aw, Poor Ryuuken, he starting to have doubts and it doesn't help that his son is plotting against him. Anyway, Review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, here's chapter 9 and a huge thank you to the people who reviewed! I mean it, thank you! Anyway i'll shut up lol

* * *

Chapter 9

Forty minutes. Forty minutes is exactly how long Ryuuken had been waiting and listening to Haru's aunt talk away. He was beyond irritated and worried. Yui told him Haru was usually home by now and wasn't sure what was taking her so long.

"I suppose I should get going," Ryuuken said, standing up.

Haru's aunt smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I'll tell her to call you when she gets home. She must be at a friend's house or something."

Ryuuken gave a simple head nod before heading for the front door. Before starting his car, he texted Haru asking if she wanted to go out tomorrow. He hoped she would text him back, but that was doubtful. They hadn't talked more than a few sentences in the last two days. He couldn't help but to get a bad feeling in his gut. He didn't want to think that Haru was cheating on him, but just the fact that Haru had lied to him and now is spending so much time with this Abe-sensei guy, the clues seem to be adding up. However, he wouldn't believe it without actually proof. He trusted Haru and he was sure Haru trusted him. He started his car, leaving the view of Haru's house behind him.

Ryuuken tossed his keys on the kitchen table before approaching the refrigerator. He hadn't eaten anything since this morning and was beyond hungry. Just as he pulled out the left over curry from last night, he heard the front door open and closed. It was his son.

"Your home early," Uryu stated as he entered the kitchen.

Ryuuken remained silent as he put his food in the microwave, despite the fact that he wanted to question him about the whole job shadow thing tomorrow. Uryu watched his father take the heated food from the microwave before pulling out a small business card.

"You know Ryuuken I recommend you go to this maid cafe. It has the best food," he said, setting the pink business card on the edge of the table. "You know my friend Haru, well she works there and I'm sure she is more than willing to give you a discount."

Ryuuken choked on his food.

"Did I say something wrong?" Uryu asked with a small smirk.

Ryuuken forced the food down and went for a bottle of water.

Uryu watched in delight. He wasn't expecting that kind of reaction out of his father. And judging by it, it seems that Ryuuken did not know that Haru was working there.

"No." His father answered, setting the water bottle on the counter. "How long has she been working there?"

"I think she started two days ago," Uryu stated. He couldn't wait to see Ryuuken's reaction to his next piece of information. He didn't like hurting people, but watching his father squirm little was something he could laugh at. His father had lied to him. And there was no way he would stand by and watch Haru get hurt.

"Yeah, I went there today to say hi to her. And then somehow I ended up eating with Abe-sensei. I was surprised to find him there," Uryu paused and noticed that Ryuuken had closed his eyes while he leaned against the counter.

"I had a real fun time. Haru looked so cute in her maid outfit. And when she wrote I love you master on Abe-sensei's omelet I nearly choked on my food."

Ryuuken had heard enough. "Don't you have homework to do?"

"I did it already since there wasn't much to do. Tomorrow is job shadow day after all."

"Oh?" Ryuuken played dumb.

"Yeah, I'm job shadowing someone at the hospital, so you might see me around. Haru was going to job shadow with me, but she decided to job shadow Abe-sensei instead. She is quite the lucky girl."

"Why do you say that?"

"No one is going to be at the school tomorrow except for a couple of teachers, so Haru and Abe-sensei are going to be alone for a _very _long time and since the majority of the female body at school would cut off their own arm to spend a day with him, Haru is lucky. If I didn't know any better I would think those two were going out since they spend so much time together."

Ryuuken felt his heart clenched. "You know, you talk about your friend Haru a lot. Do you have a crush on her?" He asked, wanting to deflect his jealousy and hurt.

Uryu was shocked by the question. "What? No! She's my friend so it's perfectly normal for me to talk about her."

"You don't talk about that Kurosaki kid as much."

"That's because you don't know him that well. Haru volunteers at your hospital, so I figure you would rather listen about a friend of mine that you actually knew."

Both Uryu and Ryuuken knew that was lie. Ryuuken was aware of the fact that his son was just trying to get him jealous. And as much as he wanted to get mad at Uryu, he couldn't. Ryuuken understood the reason behind his son's anger. After all, he was going out with one of his friends and he lied to him about it.

"Where are you going?" Ryuuken asked, watching his son turn his back to him.

Uryu looked over his shoulder. "To my room, is this a problem?"

Ryuuken didn't respond, giving Uryu his answer. For some reason as Uryu left his father alone, he felt a sense of guilt. The shocked and almost heart breaking expression his father's face held, even if it was just brief second made him feel like an mega asshole when he told him how he thought Haru and Abe-sensei might be going out. Uryu didn't even think it was possible for Ryuuken to ever make such face expression, let alone express such emotions.

The water from the facet ran cold over Ryuuken's hand as he rinsed off this plate. He decided that tomorrow he was would visit Haru at her school and finally meet Abe-sensei. And he had the perfect excuse for stopping by.

* * *

_Uryu was right. The school is practically empty, _Ryuuken thought as he walked beside Kai.

"Oh, Ryuuken I'm so glad that you finally decided to join me for lunch!" Kai beamed, twirling around in a circle.

"Can you please stop acting like a preteen girl going to her first dance?" Ryuuken asked in irritation.

"No! I'm so happy," Kai smiled as his green eyes tickled in delight. "However I'm curious about your sudden change of heart? I mean I have asked at least a hundred times if you wanted to have lunch with me and my older brother and every time you shot me down."

"Do I need a reason to have lunch with a friend," Ryuuken replied, looking at all the classroom along the hallway.

Kai looked at Ryuuken skeptically. "I suppose not."

Reaching the principal's office, Kai opened the door, letting Ryuuken enter first. After a quick introduction, Ryuuken learned that Kai's older brother name was Takahiro Saitou the oldest out of three brothers. Ryuuken was surprised by how much Takahiro and Kai resembled each other. Both were tall blondes, though Takahiro's seemed to be more serious.

"I understand that your son goes to this school," Takahiro said, looking at Ryuuken with his emerald eyes.

"Yes, his name is Uryu Ishida" Ryuuken replied.

"Ah! He's a great boy. Straight A student, despite him being absent all the time."

Anytime Uryu was going to absent for more than two days, Ryuuken would write a doctor's note excusing him for school. "It can't be help. He gets sick very easily."

"I know before we get lunch how about I give you a tour of the school?"

A small smile played on Ryuuken's lips. "That would be nice."

About ten minutes into the tour, Ryuuken was growing impatient. He didn't care how big the library was or how nice the cafeteria was either, what he cared about was finding the nurse's office. However just as he was about to ask about it, they turned down a hallway with a sign hanging above a door that read _Nurse's Office_.

"This is where the nurse's office is located. I think Abe-sensei should be in. He's our school nurse or should I say doctor," Takahiro chuckled.

Ryuuken couldn't believe that he was getting nervous. So, what if he hasn't seen Haru in four days that was no excuse for his heart to be racing as it was. He swallowed his spilt as Takahiro opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Abe-sensei," Takahiro greeted, stepping into the classroom size office.

"Principal Saitou hello! What brings you here?" Abe-sensei asked.

"I'm here with my brother and his friend who happens to have a son that goes to this school, so I'm showing him around," Takahiro said, combing his hand through his blonde hair. "Well, you guys just don't stand there, come in," he added, stepping away from the entrance.

Haru jumped out of the desk chair she was sitting in. "Dr. Saitou!" She pointed her finger. Not believing that the principal's brother was Dr. Kai Saitou.

"Little Haru!" Kai said, pulling Haru into a hug, and pressing her face against his chest. The cologne on his white dress shirt filled her nose as she talked. "I can't believe your principal Saitou brother."

"Well we do have the same last name. Oh yeah, Ryuuken is also here."

Haru went tensed in Kai's arms. _Why is he here?_ She thought wishing he that he wasn't.

"Hello Haru."

Hearing Ryuuken say her name, she pressed her face deeper into Kai's shirt. How she missed hearing his silky, deep voice say her name. She could feel herself long for him. Wanting his strong arms around her, so she could feel his warmth.

"I'm not letting her go," Kai stated to Ryuuken, squeezing Haru tighter.

"Oh yes you will," Takahiro's voice was commanding and soft. "Unhand my student!"

Kai let go of Haru reluctantly, seeing the evil looked from his brother was giving him. "There! Happy?" He mumbled.

Haru knew her time was up. She had to face Ryuuken. Taking a deep breath, she turned around.

"Hello Director Ishida! It's good to see you again. "She smiled brightly, locking her brown eyes with his deep purple ones.

The room fell into awkward silence after that.

"Hmm...I think I'll go buy of some tea," Haru said coming up with an excuse to leave. She figured a quick trip to the cafeteria's vending machines to buy some tea would help lessen the tension in the room. Bolting pass Ryuuken without a second glance, she yelled "I'll be right back."

"Hey wait for me. I help," Kai called after her.

"Kai get back here. Like hell I'm going to let you be alone with my student," Takahiro shouted, chasing after him.

Ryuuken and Abe stared at each other in silence for a few minutes before Abe took his original seat. Ryuuken observed Abe and didn't see anything special about him. They seem to be about the same age and height. He was darker blond than Kai's and had blue eyes. He could tell Abe worked out and took care of his body though Ryuuken was sure that he was in better shape. Abe hair was a short, though his bangs were longish.

"Please have a seat," Abe offered. "Haru's has told me so much about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I'm sure it is," Ryuuken replied coolly. "Haru has also talked a lot about you."

"I hope it was nothing but good things," Abe chuckled.

Ryuuken pushed his glasses' up. "I suppose. It seems that the two of you get along well."

"Oh yes, she's quite a special girl. Your son is Uryu Ishida, right?"

Ryuuken nodded his head.

"He's also a special kid. Haru and him seem very determine to be doctors."

"So it may seem. My son told me that Haru has started a part time job."

Abe laughed softly. "Yeah, she's working at that maid cafe on 4th street. I was shocked when I saw her there. I usually go there for a cup of coffee. She told me that she working there tonight from five to nine. "

"I was also shocked when Uryu told me."

Abe lost his smile. "She told that she had to stop volunteering at the hospital in order to work there though."

"Did she say why?"

Abe shook his head.

"I see."

Abe rested his face against hand. "You seem to be interested in her."

"Of course, she's over at my house often. She and Uryu often do projects together. She's a nice girl and I just want to make sure she okay."

Abe nodded his head in agreement.

"We're back."

Both Abe and Ryuuken turn to the door to see Haru's holding four green tea cans with Kai and Takahiro behind her.

"Here you guys go," Haru said, handing out the drinks.

"You didn't get one for yourself," Ryuuken pointed out.

"I guess not," she laughed.

Abe stood up. "Here take mine," he offered.

"No, she can have mine," Ryuuken said.

"Its fine I insist," Abe replied, shoving his drink in Haru's face while giving Ryuuken a smile. "No really I insist," Ryuuken said shoving his tea can in her face and not returning his smile, though he did glare at him.

Haru could feel a shift in room's atmosphere. It was suddenly heavy and tense.

"No thank you I'm good," Haru said, looking at them.

Both men looked at her before pulling their drinks back. Haru let out a sigh, knowing this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Ryuuken had a huge headache after his visit at the school. Haru had kept her distance from him and practically clung to Abe, making him jealous. However, Ryuuken came up with a plan. Right now he was on his way to pick Haru up from work. He had many questions and wanted answers to them.

As he pulled up to the small cafe, the area was bright and busy. The cafe had a pink sign in the huge window that read open. He parked his car and got out. He could see Haru leaving the small cafe in a simple cute black and maid outfit, wearing matching white stockings. He couldn't help, but to smirk at the sight of her. He watched her wave her hand in his direction. He waved back. He felt happiness, knowing she was glad to see him.

However, he quickly put his arm down when she ran to a car that was six cars ahead of his. He couldn't believe it. There was Haru talking to Abe. He watched as Abe opened his car doo Haru. Ryuuken wasn't sure what he was feeling at that moment. It was cross between jealous and hurt.

_I guess there is something going on between those two. _

Ryuuken got back into his car and went home. He wanted to believe that Haru had a good explanation for everything, which is why he sent her a text demanding to see her tomorrow. He was done with being in the dark.

Finally making it home, he found his son on the couch watching television.

"Hey Ryuuken, I can ask you a question?"

Ryuuken stopped and turned to his son. While he was glad that his son was coming to him for help, he honestly just wanted to get some sleep after a nice hot bath.

"What?"

"If I have a friend who likes a teacher what should I do?"

This got Ryuuken's attention. "Are you sure your friend likes the teacher?"

Uryu stood up and walked over him. "I have proof," he said pulling out a paper note and unfolding it.

Ryuuken took the paper from his son and read over its contents.

"Are you sure she wrote this?"

Uryu nodded his head.

"I see," Ryuuken said, handing back the note.

"Well... what should I do?"

Ryuuken closed his eyes for a couple of seconds before opening them. "Just leave it alone. Your friend Haru is a big girl. Besides it not like Abe is returning her feelings."

"I guess you're right. Night Ryuuken," Uryu said, walking pass his father on the stairs.

Ryuuken frowned. "Don't call your father by his first name."

Uryu ignored his father and closed his bedroom door. He was glad that Ryuuken believed that the letter he wrote was actually written by Haru. Maybe now, Ryuuken will leave Haru and break off whatever relationship they have.

* * *

A/N:There you have it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I think shit is about to hit the ceiling lol Anyway share your thoughts, review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything that has do with _Bleach _*tears*

* * *

Chapter 10

Sitting in a small ice cream parlor Haru looked around at the other customers who seem to be enjoying their ice creams. A high school couple sat in the pink booth in front hers, chatting away. And off to the right of her, there was a family of four sharing a giant sundae. The two little kids were fighting over the cherry. Haru smiled at the sight before glancing down at her phone. Ryuuken was five minutes late.

Last night she received a text from him asking to meet up, saying it was important. She hesitantly agreed. He told her to meet him at the _Froze Banana_ at five since it was a five minute walk from her house.

Ten more minutes went by and Haru was growing impatient.

"Would you like to order?" The waitress asked for the fourth time since Haru had arrived.

"Sure," Haru said, figuring it was fine since Ryuuken was almost twenty minutes late.

The waitress pulled out a note pad and pen with her slender hands. "So, what would you like?"

Haru looked up at the tall woman and smiled. "Just give me a strawberry milkshake."

"Okay, one strawberry milkshake. Just give me a few," she said, flipping her black hair over her shoulder before turning around.

As Haru checked her phone again to see how many more minutes had passed by, she put her phone down when she heard her name.

"I'm sorry for being so late," Ryuuken said, taking a seat across from her. The table divided them. "My meeting ran longer than I expected it too."

"It's fine. So, what's up?" Haru asked.

"Well, I haven't spent any time with girlfriend for almost a week for one thing."

"We hung out yesterday," Haru pointed out.

Ryuuken frowned. "No, you were hanging out with _Abe_ yesterday."

"I was job shadowing him, not hanging out. There 's a difference." Haru didn't like the way Ryuuken said Abe-sensei name.

"Do you have to work tonight?"

Haru's blood ran cold. She didn't want Ryuuken to know about her job. She couldn't lie to him now that he knew.

"Yes."

"What time?"

"Seven." She paused, biting her lower lip in disappoint. "How did you find out?"

Ryuuken leaned against the booth. "Uryu and Abe-sensei told me. Why are you working there?"

His tone was demanding, but she didn't want Ryuuken to know the truth. That's why she lied to him in the first place.

"That's none of your business," she said softly.

She wasn't angry with Abe or Uryu for saying anything since she didn't tell them to keep it a secret. However, she was upset that Ryuuken knew because now it could ruin her whole plan.

"I think it is my business."

"No it's not."

"When my girlfriend is lying to me and gets into a car with another man. I think it is my business," he repeated.

Haru was confused by his statement. "Another man?"

Ice coated his words."I went to pick up last night and saw you get into Abe's car."

"Oh yeah last night, after you guys left yesterday he offered me a ride saying I shouldn't be walking home alone."

"Then you should have turned him down and called me."

"I didn't want to be a bother you. Besides, it's not that big of a deal."

_Not that big of a deal,_ he repeated. Ryuuken couldn't take it anymore. He had to know now.

"Do you like Abe?" He asked bluntly. His face was serious and distant, preparing for the worse.

Haru was flabbergasted. "What?"

"I will not repeat myself."

"Of course I like him. He's a likable guy, even Principal Saitou likes him."

"That's not what I meant. Do you have feelings for him?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

"You talk about him like he's some sort of god. He happens to know where you're working before I even do. And from what I heard you spend a lot of time with him and did you not write a note saying that you have feelings for him?"

Haru couldn't believe him.

Ryuuken didn't give bother giving her a chance to answer. "Are you seeing him?" His voice was emotionless.

Haru was repulsive at the very idea.

"No, how can you even think that? And I never wrote a note talking about me liking him!" She whispered harshly, not wanting to yell since they were in a public place.

She opened her purse and pulled at ten dollar bill, slamming it on the table before standing up. She was hurt and angry.

"I can't believe you're accusing me of cheating on you!"

"And I can't believe that you would still lie to my face, knowing that I know the truth," he said haughtily despite the pain he was feeling. He was a fool to fall for her. He should have known better then to think he could actually have a relationship with someone who was still in high school.

She gritted her teeth, not wanting to yell.

"I'm not dating Abe-sensei," she said with pleading eyes.

He wanted to believe her, but he knew better to. He refused to play the fool again.

"It's over." The words left his mouth callously, leaving no room for debate. He starred at her through his glasses seeing her wounded face as tears formed. He hated watching her cry, but she brought it upon herself.

Haru clutched her purse tightly. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find her voice. She starred at him through her water blurred vision, wishing this were some kind of joke. But she knew it wasn't. He sat there and returned her stare with an unsympathetic one, making her feel even worse. She didn't care anymore if she was made a scene. Her heart was broken over something she didn't do.

"I swear there's nothing going on," she cried, reaching to touch his shoulder, but he smacked her hand.

"Do not touch me," he hissed, standing up. As he walked past her, he said in the most venomously tone he has ever used, "I hope the two of you will be happy."

She fell silent.

"But I love you," she whispered, closing her eyes, feeling more wetness fall against her skin. She wasn't sure if he heard her or not, if he did then he ignored her words.

She heard the bell above the door chimed as he left, leaving her in pieces.

* * *

Uryu sat in class, trying to concentrate on whatever the teacher was saying, but his eyes kept drifting onto Haru. Her head was resting on top of her desk. Her face was pale and her eyes were swollen with dark circles outlining the bottoms of them. She looked so pathetic and sad, like a wet starving kitten.

Uryu knew something was wrong; she's been like that for the last three days, but whenever anyone asked what's wrong, she respond with a fake smile saying she was just staying up late studying for finals. But he knew something wasn't right, but he wasn't sure what though and he needed to find out. He hated seeing Haru in so much in pain. He had the feeling that Ryuuken was responsible for her state, which would explain Ryuuken's more than normal ass-hole attitude. And if Ryuuken was responsible for her state then it was up to him to make her better.

The bell rang, letting them out for the rest of the day. He stood up and gathered his things before turning to Haru, who still had her head resting on the desk.

"Haru," he said gently.

She lifted her head and gave a weak smile. "Yeah?"

"Come over to my house today," he said, causing her look away from him as she wiped her eyes. His words cut her deep. How could she go to his house when _he_ could be there?

"You said you been staying up late studying and with the exams in two days I think it's best if we study together, that way you can get some sleep."

"I sleep," she argued, though not convincing him.

"Just come over," he insisted. He had to know what was wrong. He promised Ichigo and the others that he would find out today. It wasn't just him, but everyone else hated watching her act so depressed.

She shook her head, standing up. "I'm sorry Uryu, but I have to go." Her voice was full of pain.

"Haru." He grabbed her arm. "I'm worried about you and so is everyone else. Whatever you'll going through let me help," he said. She dropped her gazed onto the floor as tears began to fill her sight. She knew there was no way she would tell Uryu what happened. She wouldn't be able to take him hating her too.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to," he added. "Just come over to my house, no one's home."

Against her better judgment, she nodded her head. Uryu looked so sincere in wanting to help her.

They walked to his house in silence though the snow covered sidewalks. Uryu could have laugh at Haru if she wasn't so miserable. She looked like a little kid wrapped up in her jacket, beanie and scarf as she kicked the snow on the ground.

"Just go up to my room when we get inside. I'll make us some hot chocolate," he said, unlocking the front door and pushing it open. Both Uryu and Haru froze in place seeing the sight in front of them.

"Haru," Ryuuken said in shock.

Her eyes went back and forth between him and Aoi. Tears started to form once again and this time she welcomed them, for they hid the painful view in front her. Her heart clenched in pain. Ryuuken had Aoi trapped against the west wall, just before the stairwell. Aoi's blouse was unbuttoned down to the very last one and her skirt was hitched so high that with another inch her underwear would be bare.

Aoi smirked. "Hi girly, long time no see." Her voice was as smug as ever.

Ryuuken quickly pulled away from Aoi and took a step towards to Haru. He knew what it must have looked like to Haru, though it was the furthest thing from the truth. He watched as she turned from him and ran. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, regaining his composure.

Uryu went from shocked to angry. All his speculations about Haru and Ryuuken were now confirmed, and to top it off, he was right about his asshole of a father hurting her.

"You disgust me," Uryu growled at his father. "How could you do that to her?"

This is why he didn't want Ryuuken and Haru to have a relationship. He knew Ryuuken was only going to harm her.

"Mind your own business boy," Ryuuken said before facing Aoi. "And you, this will be my last time telling you I do not want to ever see your face again. Do not bother showing up for Monday's meeting. I will make the proper calls to see to it that you can no longer harass me. Now get out of my house."

Aoi did the only thing she could think of at that moment, slap him in his face. He didn't even flinch when her hand made contact with his skin.

"Leave," he repeated ruthlessly.

"I hate you, Ryuuken Ishida! I hate you," she yelled before running out of his home crying.

"Ryuuken!" Uryu called.

His voice father's voice full of irritation. "What?"

"I knew it. I knew if you were in a relationship with Haru you would just hurt her. I will never forgive you. How could you cheat on her?"

Ryuuken wasn't surprise that his son had caught on to his relationship with Haru before today. After all, he was his son.

"Cheat on her? She was the one who cheated. Besides, even if I were to engage in such activities with that woman, I broke up with Haru days go."

"Her cheat on you? She would never," Uryu protested.

"You're the one who showed me that note which only back up what I saw."

Uryu froze, remembering. So, he really was able to break them up. However, instead of feeling joy and relief as he thought he would; a guilty, disgusting feeling grew in the pit of his stomach. Ryuuken wasn't the one that hurt Haru, he did. It was because of him that she was crying and heartbroken. Did he do the right thing in trying to break them up? He wanted their relationship to end, so she couldn't get hurt, but he never took in account that his protection for her would be the thing that hurt her. Ryuuken may have not been the one who hurt her, but he was sure it would have only been a matter of time before he did.

A force laugh came from him as he stared down his father, shaking his head. "I hate to break it to you, but I'm the one who wrote the note," he said with a small smirk.

His father narrowed his eyes, and clenched his jaw.

"What?" Ryuuken asked in disbelief.

"You heard me, though I not sure what you saw, but I'm sure it was misunderstanding on your part."

Ryuuken knew his son didn't like him, but to go this far was ridiculous. "Why?"

"How can you ask why? She's my friend, the same age as me, still in high school. It's disgusting!" He yelled at his father, taking a step forward.

Ryuuken had loss some his anger towards his son, seeing the emotions on his face. He had expected his son to feel this way when he found out of his relationship, which is why he couldn't blame Uryu for being mad at him. He couldn't help, but to feel a tad bit at fault, maybe he should have told Uryu right away and not had tried to keep it a secret from him and then things wouldn't have gotten so out of hand, however that didn't excuse what his foolish son had done.

"I understand where you are coming from, but was it necessary to go to the length that you did?" He asked, calmly.

"You don't understand a damn thing! I refused to watch you hurt her," Uryu shouted.

"Hurt her?"

Uryu hated the confused expression on his father's face. "We both know what kind of man you are."

Ryuuken frowned at the insulting tone of his son. "And what kind of man might that be?"

"A man that is too consumed by his own selfishness to give a damn about other people, especially his own son! A man that threw away his Quincy pride for money! The kind of man who didn't even have enough time for his son after he had just lost his mom! The kind who only focuses on his work and doesn't he pay any attention to his family! And I refuse to let Haru go through the same thing you put me through, you're eventually going to ignore her and push her off to the side."

As much as Ryuuken hated to admit it, Uryu was right to a certain degree. He has always been a work oriented man and after he lost his wife, he became even more so, leaving Uryu to practically raise himself minus his grandfather looking after him. He knew should have been there for his son when his wife past away, but it was too hard to return to home, knowing she wasn't going to be there. And it wasn't that he hated being a Quincy, but he could never make a living off it and had a family to provide for; a concept that Uryu would understand one day. His son stood there impatiently waiting for a respond, but what could he say?

"Well say something damn it!" Uryu snapped.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry that I wasn't the greatest father!" He retorted.

"Yes and to say that you will stay away from Haru!"

"Fine, I'm a terrible father, but I will not stay away from her," Ryuuken stated with firmness in his eyes.

"Yes you will," he heard his son shout. He knew Uryu would never believe him or even if he did, it would take a long time for him to see that he has change slightly. Over the past couple years he had come to realize that he wanted a good relationship with his son, but he knew it was too late. Uryu hated him and was practically a man now. And with Haru for the first time in his life since he had lost his wife, he felt that he had a second chance at love. But now, he had lost any hope with Haru and Uryu. Uryu probably hates him more than ever and Haru probably doesn't ever want to see him again.

"Uryu, I do not wish to fight with you. I'm sorry for not telling you about Haru sooner, but I will not give up what I have with her," he said confidently.

_Well __t__hat's if there's something between us still_, he thought, hoping he could reconcile with her.

"And what do you have with her? She practically a kid compared to you." Uryu pointed out.

Deciding it was best to be open up for once with his son, he took a deep breath before beginning.

"Uryu, I'm only going to say this once so it would be wise to pay attention," he said giving his son a serious look. "To frank, there hasn't been another person alive since I met your mother that I had feelings for until Haru. Do not miss understand me. I will always love you mother and she will be in my heart, but I have come to care for Haru deeply. I know there is a huge age gap between her and me, but she makes me happy and I want to make her happy," he said taking a pause to choose his words.

"And no, I'm not going through some midlife crisis because I need to feel young or to get laid."

Uryu rolled his eyes in disgust at the thought of Haru and his father getting hot and heavy.

"I honestly want to be with her. When I see her, my day seems brighter as cheesy as that may sound. I love the way she smiles at me. I love how comfortable I feel around her. I-"

Uryu interrupted him. "Do you love her?"

He could see the gears turn his father head, trying to calculate how to answer. Ryuuken really liked Haru a lot, but did he love her?

"I believe so," his father responded much to his loathing.

"Tch, I somehow doubt that. I don't think you're capable of loving enough person. Just stay away from her, and if you don't then I will be forced to tell her parents about you."

Ryuuken hated threats and in the least bit didn't appreciate his son threatening him.

"You do not threaten me. I am your father, no matter how much you may hate the idea of it. And go head and tell he parents, they already know," he said with a small sneer.

Uryu was dumbfounded. "They know?" He asked.

Ryuuken nodded his head.

"So this whole entire time I was the only one in the dark, t_hanks dad_," his voice was soaked in sarcasm.

Ryuuken watched as his son turned his back to him.

"Where are you going?" Ryuuken asked.

Uryu glanced over his shoulder. "To find Haru and tell her to stay away from you," with that he left, leaving his dad alone.

Ryuuken wanted to stop him, knowing his son would only make matters worse, but decide it was best to let his son go. He turned his back to the door and walked up stairs, his steps echoing through the empty house.

* * *

Snow fell for the first time since last night from the gloomy sky as Uryu finally found Haru. She was sitting on the edge of a small bridge that ran across a tiny creek, hunched over, crying into her hands.

"Haru!"

She looked at him in horror and started to run away from him, she couldn't face him just yet. It only took Uryu a second to close the distant between him and her and grabbed onto her, pulling her to him.

"Stop running," he said, staring into her water filled eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, releasing her arm.

She tried wiped away her tears, but she broken down. "Uryu, I'm really sorry! Please, don't hate me," she pleaded with sincere expression."I'm really sorry, "she sobbed, flinging herself onto him. She pressed her face against his chest as she cried, hoping he didn't push her away, but if he did, she would understand.

Uryu let out a small sigh and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"While I'm irritated and do feel betrayed, I don't hate you."

Haru was one of his good friends. And while she may have been keeping her relationship a secret from him and, it's not like she commit some horrible crime.

"I'm sorry," she cried into his shirt.

"How long have you and him been dating?" He asked, trying to keep his voice from sounding too harsh.

"I guess a day before that Hollow attacked me," she said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you. I was afraid that you never speak to me again if I was like _Hey Uryu I think your dad is hot and I want to date him, is that okay_?"

Uryu frowned, thinking how revolting those words sounded.

"I suppose you're right, I probably would have been quite upset."

"See, but I really do feel bad if I've hurt you in anyway," she said, pulling away from his slightly, looking up at him into his deep blue eyes.

Uryu wasn't sure why he wanted to know the answer to his next question, but he did.

"And how do you feel about Ryuuken now?"

Haru subconsciously gripped the back of Uryu's shirt. "I don't know."

"You can tell me, whatever you say I won't get mad, promise."

She buried her face deeper into his shirt, embarrassed."I...I love him. I really think I love him. Even after seeing him with Aoi, my feelings for him won't go away. I know that's stupid of me, but I can't help it, "she started to sobbed again.

"Haru, calm down please," he said. How he hated watching girls cry. "I don't think there's anything going on between Ryuuken and that woman," he said, wanting to make her feel a little better.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, after you ran off, he fired her and told her to never show her face around him again."

"Oh," she replied, pulling away from him completely, wiping away lingering tears. "But don't worry Uryu there's nothing go on between your dad and me anymore," she said, swallowing a sob and closing her eyes.

"I know. He claims that you cheated on him. Is this why you have been acting so down lately?"

Haru nodded her head. "But I didn't cheat on him. I swear I could never."

"I know I believe you," he said, feeling the guilt in his stomach turn.

"The truth is..." he paused, pushing up his glasses, "The truth is that I set you up to make it look like you cheated. I gave Ryuuken a note that I wrote saying that you like Abe-sensei."

"W-what? Why?" Haru couldn't believe him.

"Because I hated the thought of you and Ryuuken going out. I know how he is. He'll hurt you. Besides how would you feel if I started to date your mom?" He asked defensively.

"I would be weird out," she replied quickly.

"Exactly!"

"BUT, as long as the two of you were happy then I would be happy for you."

Uryu gave her a disbelieving stare.

"It's true. I'm not just saying that because of Ryuuken and me. I care about the both of you and would want you guys to be happy, no matter how grossed out I am. Oh, but if you did anything to hurt my mom, I would have to kick your butt," she said seriously.

Uryu wasn't sure if Haru was just being naive or mature, but either way there was a big difference between him dating her mom and her dating Ryuuken.

"Haru, you don't know Ryuuken like I do. Trust me when I say he will hurt you, maybe not now, but he will. He'll eventually push away and ignore you as if you don't exist. "

Haru shook her head. "He would never do that."

"But he will." Uryu protested.

"I'm not sure what kind of relationship you have with your dad, but I only know Ryuuken as being nice," she said, before thinking about the few times he has been mean to her. "Well nice for the most part. Sure, he's a little rough the edges, but nobody's perfect," she said, observing how frustrated Uryu looked.

"Does it bother you that bad if I were to go out with your dad?" She asked.

"Yes!" He yelled at her. "I found it sickening. How could you want to date that monster?"

Angry filled his eyes and he clenched his hands into fists.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help the way I feel about him!" She yelled back. "I want to be your friend, Uryu, but I also want your dad," she said more calmly.

She hoped there was still chance for her and Ryuuken to be together.

"Uryu," she said his name gently. "I thank you for warning me, but I'm a big girl and if I want to take the risk of getting hurt, there's nothing you can do."

A deep scowl expressed itself on his face, knowing she was right. No matter how foul he thought their relationship was or how much he wanted to protest against their relationship there wasn't a thing he could do. If Haru and Ryuuken wanted to be together then they would be.

A reluctant, long sigh escaped his mouth. "I just hope you know what you are doing."

A smile spread across her mouth as she nodded her head. She knew right then and there, that Uryu gave her his blessing in a way.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," she repeated.

"I know and I'm sorry for breaking you guys up."

She hugged him. "I'll forgive as long as you tell your dad that you're the one that wrote the note."

"I already told him," he said.

"When?"

"Before I went looking for you," he replied, grabbing her hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" She asked, trying to keep up with his large strides.

"To make things right," he said.

* * *

Uryu released Haru's hand, despite that she didn't want to let go, probably out of nervousness when they entered his house.

"Ryuuken!" He yelled. "Ryuuken!"

"Stop your yelling." His dad commanded as he approached the top of stair case.

Uryu judge by the expression on his dad's face he was shock to see Haru standing behind him. His dad quickly regain his compose as he made his way down the stairs and stood in front of him.

Wanting to get this done and over with Uryu just went straight to the point.

"I dislike you," he said staring at his father. "And while I think it's a horrible idea that Haru dates you, I know there's nothing I can do and it's wrong for me to try. Please, don't miss understand me. I will never accept your guys' relationship, but I will not interfere anymore unless you hurt her. And I'm only going along for her sake."

Ryuuken wanted to smirk, figuring something most have happened between Uryu and Haru for his son to come around in a way.

"I'm glad to hear that," Ryuuken said, before shifting his gaze onto Haru. "We need to talk."

She nodded her head and Uryu took his cue. "I'm going out," he said, turning to leave. But just before he closed the door, he faced Haru.

"Oh, and by the way Haru, if you and Ryuuken ever get married. I'll never calling you mom," with that the door was shut. Haru suppressed a giggle, as if she would ever want Uryu to call her mom. How weird would that be?

Ryuuken closed the distant between them.

"Haru, I-"

A slap to his face cut him off. She glared up at him, probably wanting to slap him again. "I told I didn't cheat on you and you didn't believe," she yelled at him.

He pulled her to his body and trapped her in his arms. "I know and I am sorry. But I'm sure you would have done the same thing if you were in my position."

She went to retort back, but closed her mouth knowing she would have.

"Listen about earlier with Aoi, she came on to me and when I told her to leave the first time, she refused, so I back her up against the wall to try and scare her, but you walk in. Don't worry I already fired her-"

"Uryu already told me," she cut in and finally returning his hug. She missed his warmth and his smell of cologne and cigarettes.

"I see. But I need you to explain something to me; why have you been so secretive?" He asked.

She let out a sigh with a disappointed look and pulled away from him to reach into her backpack. She pulled out a white plastic bag.

"Here," she said, handing it to him. "I wanted to give these to you on Christmas, but because we broke up and everything, I was going to return them today."

Ryuuken pulled out two ties, a blue one and a purple one from the bag.

"I wanted to buy you something with money I earned. I thought it was only fair since you work. I need the three weeks off to study for my finals and to work at the cafe. I wanted everything to be surprise," she said regretfully.

A smile played on his lips before a deep chuckled came from him.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You," he answered, pulling her back to him. "You're too cute for your own good," he said, before leaning in to kiss her.

He felt so happy that she would go through all the trouble to get him a gift. But honestly, he didn't care if she even gave him a gift. Personally, he has never been a big fan of receiving gifts.

* * *

A/N: Okay there you have it. I hope you liked the chapter. I'm sorry if it was boring, but the next chapter will be spicy and interesting. Well that's what I hope.

I also would like to make an announcement. The next chapter will also be the last the one. (tears) Yup, the story is finally coming to end. Though I wonder if Haru and Ryuuken should stay together in the end? I mean how many of you would be piss if they weren't?

Anyway, thank you guys for sticking with the story. It means a lot. It's a little late, but Happy New Year! Anyway, review, feedback is always great.


End file.
